Angel on Fire
by L'ange-Sans-Ailes
Summary: Pyro dies. Sequel to 'Big Empty.'
1. Distance

**A/N:** As you can gather from the summary, this is going to be an intense story. Although you know the major point of the story it raises a few questions. How? When? Why? By who's hand? Anyways, hope you enjoy the story.

It had been a month since last we saw our heroes. One month since St. John stole an Angel's sword. One month since Pietro interrupted Remy's seduction of Anna Marie. And finally, One month since Lady Deathstrike employed the Brotherhood for a mysterious job.

-Early one morning in the Brotherhood Kitchen-

Lance sat across from Wanda, who was eating cereal.

"I'm just saying who pays that much in cash, and doesn't even tell us what kind of job it is?" Lance questioned while stirring his morning coffee.

Wanda shrugged, "If she's willing to pay up front we shouldn't care."

Lance nodded, "But what if it's a hit or a boost?"

Wanda spooned some cereal into her mouth, "Calm down Lance, we may steal but we'd never kill someone."

At that moment Raven walked into the room wearing her silk teddy, "Have either of you talked to Pietro?"

Lance sighed, then sipped his coffee, "He hasn't been to talkative lately. I told him to stick around cyber-girl in the basement, and he didn't even insult me."

Wanda looked down at her breakfast, "He's blocking his mind from me. He won't share anything."

Lance looked to Raven, "Mystique what do you know about this Deathstrike chick?"

Raven sat down at the table with the newspaper in hand, "About fifteen years ago she was in a horrible accident. Her arms and legs were amputated, and her spine was mangled in ways that make me sick to this day."

Wanda stared at the blue woman, "Well obviously she got better, but how?"

Raven chuckled, "Her father was a scientific genius. He crafted new limbs for her, by crafting them from raw adamantium. He even went so far as to coat her remaining bones with that blasted metal."

Wanda looked at her in shock, "Like Wolverine?"

Raven nodded, but before she could continue Yuriko walked into the room, wearing a thigh length robe with nothing beneath. Her porcelain skin peeked from under the robe. "You forgot the most important part Raven," her arms began to stretch while they shifted into a silvery metal. Her hands also took a metal sheen while her fingers grew to two feet in length. "The bastard gave me these," she smiled as she placed her right palm on Wanda's chin, the tips of her claws gently cradling her face, "Do they scare you girl?"

Lance got out of his chair and shot Yuriko a dirty look, "I wouldn't do that if I was you."

Yuriko chuckled, "Are you going to rescue her Romeo?" she placed her other palm on Wanda's shoulder, the tips of her claws stretching down to Wanda's stomach, "I think Juliet likes it."

Lance laughed sinisterly, "If, If! I wasn't sure Wanda could take you, and if by some miracle you could take me too…" he smirked, "Johnny would take your head."

Just then St. John's blade rested on Yuriko's shoulder, "Oih honestly don't think she could get passed Wanda mate."

Yuriko chuckled, "Is that so?" With one fluid movement she elbowed St. John in the ribs. His blade flew into the air, and she caught it effortlessly. The blade was quickly thrust to within a hair's width of Lance's throat, while her own claws encircled St. John's head, "I like the three of you. You have potential."

Yuriko turned her head, and was now eye to barrel with Raven's colt 45, "They may be kids, but I know your tricks."

Yuriko chuckled, "And now so does the girl," she shoved the blade into St. John hands and released his head just as she began walking out of the room.

Wanda looked at her retreating frame in shock. "Wanda, you're bleeding," she looked to Raven, then down at her chest. There was a small heart shaped cut above her right breast, "She's better than I remember."

-Several hours later after school-

Pietro walked down the steps of the basement. He carried a laundry basket full of clothes. When his feet reached solid ground he sped the clothes into the washer and did all of the necessary accommodations to do the wash properly.

He then walked across the room and sat backwards on a chair and stared at the young woman lying on N'Kantu's old bed. For an ancient mummy, he was exceptionally clean.

The young tan woman stirred from her sleep and looked at our hero, "Pietro you've been watching me for a month, don't you think it's time you've told me why?" she sat up and leaned against the wall, her blanket covering her chest.

Pietro shrugged, "Lance doesn't trust that cannon," he glanced at her blue tinted arm, "He doesn't know if Freddy could survive a blast from that thing. So he sent me, by the time you've turned that arm into a blaster, I'd have told the entire Brotherhood," he paused for a moment, examining her reaction. She was cold, almost lifeless, "So what's your story, Sentinel?"

"Omega Sentinel," she said with a smirk, "But I prefer Karima, Karima Shapandar."

Pietro peeked an eyebrow, "Hi Karima."

Karima chuckled, "What's wrong?"

Pietro stood up, "Not used to Sentinels having names. What with the basic design of trying to kill my friends and family."

Karima nodded in understanding, "My parents and I were in an accident," she chuckled, "They had come to America from India, before I was born. They said they wanted me to be something great, so I could help our people," tears started forming in her eyes, "An eighteen wheeler saw fit to crush that dream."

Pietro sat back down and crossed his arms on the back of the chair, "I'm sorry."

"Me too," she said wiping her eyes, "I woke up in a hospital room, missing my entire right arm," she lifted her metallic blue arm and examined it, "I was kidnapped, the next day by a man named Bastion."

Pietro shook his head, "How long ago?"

"A year?" she asked genuinely not knowing the answer, "I was sixteen, so I assume that I must be seventeen by now." She looked down at her arm again, "Lady Yuriko found me before they could outfit me with the sentinel programming."

Pietro leaned forward and rested his head on his crossed arms, "What else did they do to you?"

"Inquisitive aren't you?" Karima smirked, "My right arm, lung, and everything beneath my right breast has been replaced. I have a network of nanotech woven into my body amplifying my strength, speed, agility, and endurance," She stated with a sly grin, "I also have nanite sentinels running through my bloodstream," she dropped the blanket revealing the sports bra she was wearing, she quickly closed the gap between herself and Pietro. She grabbed his hand and placed it over her heart, "And last but almost definitely not least…" she trailed off.

Pietro noticed the scarring along her right arm, "Your heart?"

"He didn't take it," She smiled as she said those words. She rested her hand on his forearm, and he could feel a small surge course through his body, "Generator embedded at the base of my neck."

He pulled his hand back and examined her expression, "Your eyes…" he squinted, "They have a red sheen to them," gears began turning in his head, "You can track mutants, can't you?" she nodded, "That's how Deathstrike knew we were here."

Karima floated out of bed, and placed her feet on the ground, "Do you know why Lady Yuriko hired you?"

Pietro sighed, "I was hoping you knew."

-Meanwhile upstairs-

Clint and Wanda sat on the couch watching some trivial television show.

"She did what?" Clint asked with a flight fury apparent in his voice.

Wanda sighed, "I didn't even notice until Raven pointed it out," she cupped her wound, "I was so sure I could beat her I didn't anticipate the little things."

"You've got to be more careful, the little things will always bring you down," he picked up a ball and threw it at the wall, it ricochet back and came hurtling towards Wanda. She flinched and closed her eyes.

She heard a smack, but didn't feel the ball impact her head. She opened her eyes to see Clint's hand just in front of her face clutching the ball, "You son of a bastard, you could've hit me with that."

Clint dropped the ball in her lap and moved his hand back to his side, "That was the idea. You're the most powerful person in this house, but not even your bad luck powers can save you from a ball."

Wanda furrowed her brow as she stared at the ball in her lap, "How do I get better?"

"Well, I'm kind of a projectile master," he picked up a nail file and balanced it on his finger tip, "I could help you train." As he got to his feet he tossed the nail file into the air. Wanda watched as it flipped in the air and was surprised as it fell into an empty beer bottle.

-Several hours later in Lance's bedroom-

Regan stood at the mirror brushing her shoulder length hair, in the reflection she could see Lance doing pull ups on a bar wedged in the closet door's frame.

Regan stopped brushing and looked at her sweating hulk of a husband, "Lance honey, why do you trust this Deathstrike woman?"

Lance kept pulling himself up and down, "I don't," up, "Trust that woman," down, "As far," up, "As I can burry her," down.

Regan peeked an eyebrow at her husband. He wore only a pair of boxer-briefs, a towel around his neck, and his trademarked fingerless gloves, "Then why?"

Lance placed his feet on the ground and began toweling himself off, "She doesn't have the numbers to take us down. I'm pretty sure Todd could take her. The only thing I'm worried about is the Sentinel in the basement."

Regan nodded in understanding as she watched her husband gather clothes and exit the room to grab a quick shower before bed, "Me too."


	2. The Job

-Brotherhood Hallway-

Lance walked out of his room and gently closed the door. He then walked down the hall and side stepped St. John's attic ladder. He chuckled to himself as he folded it and pushed it back up. He finally made it to the bathroom and closed the door.

Unbeknownst to the fearless leader of our beloved heroes, there was a certain mechanical someone lurking in the shadows. She was on the steps but suddenly started floating several inches above the ground.

She paused in front of the first two doors. She looked to the left then to the right. Her eyes started glowing red. She looked to the left in thermal-vision and saw a small framed teen kicking and flipping elegantly into the air, "Toad."

She looked to the right and saw a large figure sitting on the floor examining something with a more intense heat, "The Blob on a computer."

She floated deeper into the hallway and looked to the right. She saw two different heat signatures in this room, one was obviously Wanda's but the other person's identity eluded her, "The Scarlet Witch and her little friend," she smirked, "Not hot enough to be doing anything fun."

She looked to the left, and saw another feminine form in a sitting position. One of her hands was against the side of her head, "Mystique making a phone call."

She ventured almost all the way to the end of the hall, stopping just short of a door at the end. She looked to her right and saw a well-built frame scrubbing his body, "Avalanche taking a shower."

She looked to the left and saw a feminine form laying a few feet about the ground, most likely in a bed, "Lady Mastermind."

She looked straight up to see a body tossing and turning. She cocked her head to the side as she watched the restless soul, "Pyro?"

Finally she looked straight ahead to her intended target, a lithe frame sitting on the edge of the bed facing the door. She smirked, "Quicksilver."

She closed the gap between herself and the door. She turned the knob and eased the door open, "What do you want, Karima?"

"Are you always so direct, Pietro?" she asked as she floated into the room, closing the door slowly behind her.

Pietro collapsed onto the bed with his feet still on the floor, "Only when I have to."

She floated to the bed, "Why did you open up to a complete stranger?"

He pulled himself along the bed until his head rested on a pillow, "Saw a kindred spirit?" He wore only his light blue pajama bottoms, while she wore a sports bra and bicycle shorts.

She floated down onto the bed, her back facing him. She brought her knees to her chest and sat there for a moment, "What did they take away from you?"

Pietro sighed as he turned his back to her, "Do you really want to know?"

"Please," she said in a whisper.

-Several minutes later-

Karima lay on her back staring at the ceiling, "She… she couldn't decide?"

Pietro made himself more comfortable by pulling up the blanket, "No."

She shot up into a sitting position, "She took your heart…" she looked back at him her long raven black hair framing pained eyes, "But… but your heart is…"

Pietro peeked an eyebrow at the woman, "She took it and broke it, it happens. First time it ever happened to me, but it happens," he eyed the cybernetic woman more closely, "Why are you so passionate about this?"

"My sense of self," she raised her right arm and stared at her reflection in the metallic appendage, "It's hard to tell if I'm real or not anymore…" she looked at our hero, "Am I a girl that's been turned into a machine, or a machine that thinks it's a girl?" she shook her head, "My heart is the only thing that reminds me."

He pushed himself back until his back was against the headboard. He then reached out and wrapped him arms around her waist pulling her until her back was against his chest, "You're warm."

Karima smiled the reached back to touch his face with her right arm, "But it's cold."

He rested his head on the crook of her neck, "Do you want to sleep here tonight?"

-The next morning in the Brotherhood living room-

St. John descended the stairs and walked into the living room. Upon entering said room he immediately noticed Freddy and Todd sitting on the two person couch Raven just bought, Karima, Clint, Wanda, and Pietro squeezed in on the couch, and Regan sitting in Lance's lap on his favorite armchair.

St. John slipped his blade's hilt into his jacket pocket, "Remember when there weren't so many people on the couch?"

"Yeah," Lance nodded then looked at his wife's wrist watch, "But we have to go to school anyways, anyone who wants a ride move your ass, the Challenger has to be just late enough to make an entrance."

Karima looked to Pietro, "Don't you live behind the school?"

"It's principal," Pietro smiled, "Why should we walk when Lance spent all of that time fixing that rust bucket he calls a car?"

-Several hours later at lunch-

Wanda and Pietro sat together eating lunch at one of the picnic tables outside. Wanda ate her homemade lunch while Pietro merely picked at his.

She looked to her younger brother and pushed him slightly, "Where are the boys?"

Pietro looked up at her, "Since there're so many women in the house now, the bathroom's been pretty much closed off to us. So, Lance broke into the locker room so the others could shower."

Wanda nodded in understanding. She paused for a few minutes then turned back to her brother, "What's wrong with you? You've been really distant lately."

Pietro smiled at her, "Just done some growing up, and growing apart."

Wanda's woman's intuition immediately kicked in, "She left you again didn't she?"

Pietro dropped his lunch, "I left her." After he finished his statement he finally dropped the walls and let Wanda back into his mind.

After a few seconds Wanda understood the entire situation, "You know, I always wondered how this telepathic aspect of ours worked."

"It's probably a twin thing, or sibling immunity like Blinky has with his little brother," Pietro chuckled, "You're trying to get my mind off things aren't you?"

Wanda nodded, "Is it working?"

"Yeah," Pietro smiled, "So what's the deal with Clint?"

Wanda shrugged, "He's just a normal friend, something I need sometimes." Pietro nodded in understanding.

Soon after they fell into silence, a silence of course that was short lived as St. John sat in front of them wearing his bathrobe and carrying his sack lunch, "Vegetarian tacos, delicious."

Wanda shook her head in embarrassment, while Pietro pointed at his comrade, "How many times do you plan on getting arrested for indecent exposure?"

St. John took a bit out of his taco, "Not indecent mate, oih'm wearing pants," he hiked up his robe to prove it, "Accidentally spilled somethin' on moih shirt is all."

"Oh," Pietro said in surprise, not expecting a rationale response from the Aussie, "Okay," he paused for a moment, "You okay John?"

"Sure mate," St. John smiled and shoved the rest of his taco into his mouth, "Never felt better."

-A few hours later in the Boarding House-

As the boys and Wanda walked into the house they could hear a heated discussion, but it was quickly hushed and silence flooded the house.

"Lance bring the rest of the team into the kitchen with you," Raven called out from the back of the house.

The Brotherhood ventured to the kitchen as group, and upon entry they could see Raven, Karima, and Yuriko sitting at the table.

Yuriko got to her feet, "It's time I told you what your job is," the Brotherhood looked weary, could they actually be worried about the job, "It's a rescue mission."

Something in Lance's mind snapped, "Rescue mission?" the floor shook slightly, "Aren't you supposed to be quick with a rescue mission? Isn't time the enemy?"

Yuriko smirked, "Not when you've just found where your comrades are. Besides they've been in suspended animation for ten years, they can wait a little longer."

Lance rolled his eyes, "Where are they?"

Yuriko sat back down, "In a secret bunker beneath what you're kind has so affectionately named 'The Sentinel Factory,' it shouldn't be terribly difficult to infiltrate."

Pietro sped forward, "Who put them down there?"

Yuriko thought for a moment, "Sinister."

The Brotherhood could recall the name, they knew he was in charge of Gambit's new squad, but they couldn't remember what started the initial provocation.

Raven shot out of her chair, "The Reavers have been below the streets of Bayville for ten years!" she yelled instead of questioned.

Yuriko crossed her arms, "Of course, did you believe Trask was so brilliant in his design of the Sentinel's?" she questioned, "Of course not, he found them and reverse engineered our technology."

Wanda glared at the mechanical woman, "But how does Sinister play into all of this?"

Yuriko shrugged, "That hanger has been his secret lab for years, he probably allowed them use of the Reavers in exchange for obtaining mutants so he could continue his experiments."

Pietro shook his head, "You're not going to find anything. I used enough plastic explosives to level the X-Mansion twice."

Yuriko laughed hardily, "They are imprisoned far beneath the ground, they wouldn't even have felt the aftershock of that blast."

Lance crossed his arms, "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning," Yuriko nodded to herself.


	3. Left For Dead

-Several hours later on the outskirts of Bayville-

A motorbike screeched passed random people on the street; it wove in and out of traffic. Atop this mighty steed was none other then Karima in the driver's position and Pietro riding on the back, his arms clutching her body tightly.

"Where'd you get a bike from?" He asked, his voice almost shaking.

"It's just a 1999 MV Agusta Serie ORO," She smirked from beneath her helmet, "One of three hundred," she gave it more gas in an attempt to go faster. As they began to pick up speed Pietro's grip around her waist tightened, "Are you actually scared?"

"No, you just smell pretty!" he yelled somewhat defensively.

"You're supposed to be the fastest man alive a buck twenty shouldn't bother you," she said never taking her eyes off the road.

"When I'm in control its different," Pietro chuckled, "I don't have to worry about anything, the only thing faster than my body is my mind. My reaction time is perfect."

Karima laughed, "Don't worry, my enhancements actually make this fun!"

-A few minutes later in the middle of the woods-

Pietro hoped off the bike and did his best to restrain himself from kissing the ground like a mad man.

Karima got off the bike as well and looked at her surroundings, "Why did you want to come here?"

Pietro smirked and punched a tree, what followed next thoroughly surprised the young woman. Before she could even register what she had seen properly there was a loud explosion, "No neighbors to complain about the sonic booms." There was now a hole in the tree roughly the size of Pietro's fist.

Her eyes went wide, "You can create one by just moving your arm?"

"Fast huh?" he asked his Quicksilver smirk plastered on his face.

-Meanwhile in the Brotherhood backyard-

Lance sat in the garage watching his best friend swing his sword around with an inexplicable elegance. St. John wore a pair of track pants and was currently slashing the air, spinning the blade around in his hand, and thrusting it into fiery opponents.

Lance stood up and leaned against the frame of the garage door, "What's on your mind Johnny?"

St. John beheaded a fiery creature and paused his training, "Nothing mate," he said with a smile.

Lance shook his head, "I've known you long enough to know when you're lying."

St. John sighed, "Just things, Lance."

Lance was taken a back. St. John rarely used proper nouns, "What kinda things?"

St. John turned his back to Lance, "Oih've been dreamin' things. Things oih probably shouldn't be dreamin'."

Lance peeked an eyebrow, "Like what?"

St. John shrugged, "Oih don't know, the future?" he questioned.

Lance walked over to his friend, "And that's what has you freaked out?"

St. John gave him a toothy grin, "Sure is mate!" he chuckled.

"Okay," Lance smiled and made his way into the house.

St. John shot a fireball from his blade and summoned four-fire creatures. He concentrated on their forms and they transformed into the other Brotherhood boys. He ran towards them and in one flawless swing beheaded all four boys, "Sorry mate… Oih'm just sorry."

-Early the next morning at the Sentinel Factory-

Yuriko walked around the rubble, examining every single piece of debris before deciding to move on. It was raining heavily. She wore tight black Kevlar pants that had heavy gold armor along her hips and a groin protector that went down to her knees. She also wore what seemed to be a red sports bra seemingly made of Kevlar as well, more golden armor dawned her arms, from her shoulders down to her middle finger.

Karima Shapandar followed closely behind. The Sentinel wore tight white Kevlar pants with inverted red triangles on her hips with black outlines around the red. Her boots had three black rings going from her ankles to her knees. Her torso was wrapped in white Kevlar, while the top of her breasts, left arm, and neck, were wrapped in black Kevlar. Finally she wore a heavily armored gauntlet on her left forearm.

Suddenly there was a scarlet light and the Brotherhood appeared among the wreckage in full uniform.

Todd yawned, "Why do we have to be here so early? And in the rain?"

"I found it!" Yuriko exclaimed standing over a now open hatch, "You have to go in first."

Lance peeked an eyebrow, "Why?"

Karima stepped forward, "My scanners are picking up a heavy electro magnetic pulse. If Lady Yuriko were to go down there, she would be shut down."

Lance moved toward the small hatch, "Johnny, you and Wanda stay here with the Sentinel and Deathstrike." With that Lance dove into the hatch quickly followed by Pietro, then Todd, and finally Freddy.

-A few seconds later at the bottom of the hatch-

Lance landed on his chest, and soon after Pietro landed on his back. Before either teen could declare an 'owe', Todd swiftly landed on top of both boys, "I think we should move."

"Look out for Freddy!" after Freddy's exclamation he landed on the other three boys thoroughly ruining their days… and quite possibly their backs, "I said look out for Freddy!"

After a few minutes of stretching and popping joints back into place they maneuvered around the cobweb infested lab.

Todd came across four tubes, "I think I found them."

Lance rushed over, "Just don't touch anything."

Then true to Brotherhood luck, a massive door swung open revealing a Robocop inspired killing machine.

Lance smacked his forehead, "What did I just tell you?" Lance threw out his arms and was rendered speechless when his seismic vibrations only bounced off of the robot's exoskeleton.

The robot lifted one mighty foot and tried to step on our hero. Lance barely managed to roll out of the way.

Pietro sped over to the machine and tried to punch it to no avail, "What the hell is this thing made out of?"

Todd spit slime at its feet in an attempt to keep it still, but it simply muscled through it and targeted the young green mutant. It fired off a few rounds, "Oh why did it decide to start shooting at me!"

The three mutants dove behind a counter, gun shots ringing out in the air, "Where's Freddy?" Lance asked barely over the hail of gunfire. To the Boys surprise there were several loud banging noises followed by gunfire then more banging, finished off by silence.

The boys peeked out from behind the counter to see Freddy drenched in oil standing over a mangled killing machine. He spit out a metal chunk, "I think he's obsolete."

The boys leapt out from behind the counter. Todd made it to a control panel and began hitting buttons and flipping switches, "Defense grid is offline."

Lance placed his hand to his ear, "Johnny bring the girls down."

A few minutes later St. John, Wanda, Yuriko, and Karima shot down the hatch.

Yuriko shot to her feet and ran towards the tubes, her slender fingers running along the glass. She smirked sinisterly, "I must thank you for your help," she turned around with lightning speed, her claws and arms shot forward in rapid succession impaling Wanda, Lance, Todd, and Freddy, "Omega Sentinel! Take care of the other two!"

Karima was shocked to see four teenagers being murdered before her eyes, "No… No! I won't!"

Yuriko smirked, "You don't have a choice girl," her eyes began glowing red, "Activate Sentinel Programming Alpha."

"No," was the only word Karima got out before her eyes shown red, and a small white mask appeared on her face, "Target acquired." She leapt into the air and slugged St. John in the face sending him spiraling to the ground.

Pietro quickly closed the gap and punched her several times to no avail, "Dammit!"

Karima smirked as her right arm exploded into the sentinel cannon, "Target, alpha level mutant, increase speed ten percent." She shot at the fleet footed teen and actually singed his shoulder.

Pietro stood tall in front of her, "Let's take a page from Lance's play book," he let his arms go limp by his sides, and suddenly the right began vibrating violently. He then shot forward.

Karima smirked, "Increase power output twelve percent," she then proceeded to shot him in the stomach.

He didn't fall he just kept moving forward. Blood didn't pour from the new wound; the plasma burst saw fit to cauterize the wound. His arm seemed to expand, thick veins making themselves known to the world. He punched her in the stomach, but it wasn't a typical punch, his fist never made contact with her body but she was launched into the air, her torso bending and contorting in unnatural ways. And finally, his fist made contact with her stomach followed by a powerful sonic boom, causing the Sentinel to short circuit. He smiled, "I'm coming Wanda," blood poured from his mouth as he spoke, then he dropped to the floor inches away from his sister.

St. John got to his feet his ears still ringing. He brandished his sword, the blade shooting from the hilt, "You killed moih mates! Moih only family!" He leapt forward into a sprint, "Oih'm gonna weld your ass to the floor!" he swung the blade but before Yuriko could block the strike, he was engulfed in a white light.

Yuriko looked around at the carnage she had caused.

Wanda lay helpless on the floor bleeding through two wounds in her chest.

Todd lay next to her sprawled on his back, chocking through the hole in his throat.

Lance began coughing up blood as he lay on his stomach, three wounds along his spine.

What surprised the surviving members of the Brotherhood most, was the fact that Freddy lay in a pool of his own blood, four wounds in his chest, one straight through his invincible heart, "Tabby, I forgive you…"

Yuriko made her way to the control panel and began typing, after breaking several codes. The four tubes opened revealing four male cyborgs. She smirked, "My friends, today we get vengeance against our most hated enemies," she stretched her claws, "The X-Men."


	4. Mortality

-High above Bayville-

St. John floated unconsciously in the cloud filled sky. He had been stripped down to his lucky red Speedo, his blade clutched tightly in both hands. Suddenly his eyes fluttered open.

"Where am oih?" he asked clutching his aching head, "Even moih tattoo hurts," he then gripped his thigh. His eyes went wide, "Moih mates! Oih gotta save 'em!"

Suddenly there was a pure white light and the Lord in the white trench coat appeared next to St. John, "You can't save them my son."

St. John brandished his blade, "Oih think oih'll decide if oih can save 'em or not!" he took a swing at the Lord, but he disappeared.

He then reappeared next to St. John, "I see you've been enjoying my gift."

St. John lunged at him again, "What gift!"

"The blade," he stopped St. John's assault with his index finger, "One in ten million are worthy enough to wield that blade," he smiled, "You've even altered it's appearance."

"Shut up!" he swung at the Lord again, "Put me back! Oih gotta save 'em!"

"You can't. You're my newest Angel of Death," His declaration was met with a blank stare, "Because you wield the sword, you've been charged with extinguishing the mortal flame."

"Oih don't want your job!" St. John exclaimed.

"You have to, you have the power over death, you cannot give life," the Lord made a hand gesture. Suddenly the scene in the Sentinel Factory basement began playing for the Aussie, "They're in pain my son, extinguish their flames so you may end their suffering." St. John stared at his dying comrades. He could actually see a small blue flame inside each of their chests, "You can see it now," St. John nodded, "Raise the blade. You know what you must do."

St. John gripped his blade and held it high, "Mortal flame?" he began to cackle, he dropped the blade; "Oih am Pyro! Oih command fire!" he threw out his hands in an attempt to re-ignite his comrade's flames, "Any fire!"

The Lord shook his head, "Not even your mutant power could re-ignite the mortal flame."

St. John's hands dropped to his sides, "Guess there's only one choice," the Lord nodded, "Oih quit!" he put his hands over his chest.

The Lord eyes went wide, "What!"

St. John began drawing on his own mortal flame, "Pyro always foihnds a way!" the flame grew in his hands. Sweat began pouring from his body; his eyes started glazing over. Death was now overcoming the newest Angel of Death.

"You would die for them?" the Lord questioned.

"Course you bearded bushwhacker. They're moih mates, moih family. Oih love 'em," He said, then shot out his hands and watched as the five members of the Brotherhood began floating in the air. Their wounds healing, blood surging through their veins, and finally hearts beating with an unmatched ferocity.

But all was not well; St. John couldn't just heal them. It was more like a trade, as their bodies healed; the wounds were transferred to him. A cauterized hole in his stomach, his heart and throat pierced, several holes in his spine. St. John was in agony. But he couldn't stop; he wouldn't let his friends down… or die.

The Lord watched on with interest, "This is your choice my son?"

St. John cackled one last time, "Quit callin' me that! You're not moih father!" his breathing was ragged, each breathe unbearably painful, "Mystique is moih father! And she's not losing her other kids…" talking was becoming a burden, "Just me…" he drifted backwards, his eyes closing, "It was fun… whoihle it lasted," his flame then extinguished.

The Lord made a hand gesture and St. John's body disappeared.

-An hour later in the Sentinel Factory-

Lance was the first to stir from his deathly sleep. As he got to his feet, the rest of the Brotherhood began to stir as well, that is except for one fire loving Aussie.

Lance checked the holes in his uniform, "Her claws went through Kevlar."

Freddy popped his neck, "Her claws went through me!"

Pietro sat up, "Wanda are you okay?"

She clutched her chest, looking for the wounds, "Yeah… but how?"

Todd began sobbing, "John…"

Lance leapt over a counter and examined his fallen comrade, "He's… he's hurt." The other Brotherhood members gathered around the two boys on the floor. Lance held St. John's body close to his, "He's so cold." Tears began forming in all of their eyes, "Johnny."

Wanda placed her hand on his shoulder, "He's gone, Lance."

"No!" he protested, "He didn't even get hit! Why is he dead!"

Todd looked at his friend's body more closely, "All his wounds are the one's we had."

Lance stood up, cradling St. John's lifeless body in his arms, "Pietro grab the Sentinel, Wanda take us home now."

The twins did as they were told and in an instant they were transported to the Brotherhood living room.

Todd looked down at his clothes and shook his head, "What do we do Lance?"

"Lance?" Regan descended the stairs, "Oh my…" her hand went to her mouth, "John?"

Lance placed his fallen brother on the couch, and grabbed a blanket to cover him with, "Pietro put the Sentinel in the basement. Todd, Freddy get her running again. I want information, anything she's got."

Todd glared at his leader, "Yeah Lance I took apart a clock radio once, it's exactly the same as fixing a million dollar Sentinel!" he yelled.

Lance shot him a glare, "I don't care how you two do it, just get it done!" Pietro came back into the living room, "Pietro, Wanda, Regan, we're going to visit the X-geeks. Before I… died, I heard Deathstrike say she wanted revenge on them."

Wanda nodded and Pietro and Regan got closer to the group. They were engulfed in a scarlet light and then whisked away.

Freddy looked down at Todd, "How are we gonna fix her?" Freddy was on the verge of losing it.

Todd started walking towards the door, "Come on, we're gonna get some leverage."

-Several minutes later at the X-Mansion-

After running several diagnostic tests and making a quick stop at the ammunition store. Yuriko and the Reavers stood in front of the Xavier Institute's gates. Yuriko hacked into the mansion's security systems and disabled the entire defense grid. She now stood on the front line, two Reavers on either side of her.

She cackled, "X-Men come meet your maker!" she snapped her fingers, and the Reaver on her far left opened a compartment on his chest, revealing two gatling-guns. He began spraying wildly into the mansion. The Reaver's to her immediate left fingers flexed backwards and two small barrels came out of his palms. The barrels shot a massive stream of fire, igniting the bushes.

After this the X-Men were now on the front lawn. It was a tactical disadvantage, most of the other X-Men were still in school, but most of Anna's squad, Scott, Jean, Hank, Ororo, Logan, and Professor Xavier, were still in the mansion.

Yuriko looked at the people in front of her in confusion, "Who are these people, Wolverine? Where are the X-Men?"

Scott stepped forward his hand on his visor, "We are the X-Men!"

Yuriko began shaking her head violently, "No! You may wear their uniforms, but you're imposters!" her arms and fingers extended to form her claws, "Where is Sunfire! Banshee! Thunderbird! Amelia!" Every time she called out a codename Charles flinched.

Wolverine unsheathed his claws, "We ain't good enough for ya darlin'?"

Before Yuriko or the Reavers could attack a massive fissure and several rock spikes erupted under them.

There was a scarlet light, "Back off X-geeks! These hardware has-beens are ours!" Lance exclaimed leading his troops. The Brotherhood immediately leapt into action.

Regan's eyes were glowing white, and she had infiltrated the minds of the two Reavers she had affectionately nicknamed Gatling and Burner. She currently had them fighting each other.

Pietro darted around the lawn avoiding, with ease, a Reaver who had deployed two bullwhips from his wrists. He dodged the initial strike and used the same punch he had used on the Sentinel, only to a much more destructive degree. Apparently the Reavers were yesterday's technology.

Wanda glared at the Reaver who had somehow increased his size and grew metal plating somewhat akin to Piotr, only far less efficient. She cast a hex on him, and his robotic limbs fell rusted over.

Lance walked towards Yuriko, with every step a new jagged piece of rock shot forth from the ground bludgeoning the cybernetic beauty. She smirked at him, "Very clever boy," she leapt several feet into the air, out of range of his land-based attack. She landed in front of him both hands cocked back to impale the young teen, "But you're out of your league."

She launched forward, and was rendered speechless. With skill rivaling Raven he grabbed her hands, his fingers between hers. Then a severe pain shot through her adamantium limbs, as Lance activated his shield, "I always wondered, if I could destroy that stupid metal," he then began pouring every ounce of his seismic energy into the limbs. Servos and circuits began exploding, and oil dripped from her damaged limbs as she hit the ground.

Up until now the X-Men could only look on in terror and disgust.

Logan stepped forward and sheathed his claws, "Chuck you gotta stop them before they kill those guys."

Charles put a hand to his temple, "Yes, not even the Reavers deserve this cruelty," and with a psionic shock wave Wanda's hands stopped glowing, Pietro slowed down, Regan's eyes returned to normal, and the ground stopped shaking.

But not even losing their powers could slow them down. They then turned to just beating their opponents senseless, until Charles gave his X-Men the signal.

Anna flew to restrain Pietro, while Jean subdued Wanda. Bobby froze Regan's feet to the ground. Scott tried to tackle Lance but he just kept moving forward, he didn't even stop when Logan joined him to slow the rock tumbler down.

"Alvers what the hell do you think you're doing?" Scott asked trying to get better leverage against the teen.

Lance suddenly stopped, "The bitch killed Johnny," Amara's eyes went wide, "She killed my best friend!"

Yuriko cackled from the ground, "And he screamed like an infant."

Before Lance could shrug Logan and Scott off, Yuriko was hit in the side of the face with a piece or molten rock, "You killed him," Amara said barely above a whisper.

Lance looked at Amara's tear stained face, "You gonna stop her too?"


	5. Contact

-Meanwhile on the other side of town in suburbia-

An elderly woman was hard at work mopping her kitchen floor when suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Son could you answer the door?" she asked politely.

Then a young man descended the stairs, "Sure thing mom." Forge approached the door, "Hello may I help you?"

As he finished his question he was hit in the face by a very familiar slime.

His mother walked into the hall and stared at her open door, "Son?"

-Several minutes later in the Brotherhood Basement-

Freddy stood at the bottom of the basement steps, crossing his arms menacingly across his chest, while Todd sat on the washer watching their captive work.

"You know I'm getting really tired of you guys kidnapping me," Forge stated as his arm shifted into his universal tool, "The hell is she? She's not like any mutant I've ever seen."

Todd leapt to his side, "She ain't a mutant yo, she's a human Sentinel."

Forge's eyes went wide, "And you want me to fix her!"

Todd glared at the boy, "Yeah, and if you got any problems you can take it up with the complaint department," Freddy stepped forward and punched his open palm, serving Todd's point.

Forge glared right back at both boys, "You can't keep me here, I can take the both of you."

Freddy snorted, "If you could, then you'd 've already done it by now. So just get to work."

Forge sighed it was true not even his scientific genius could hope to bring down the Goliath that is Freddy and the almost perfect physical specimen that is Todd, yet. He grabbed a near by laptop and plugged a USB cable into a port on her right arm. Unbeknownst to the two teens Forge was steadily downloading and deleting all of her Sentinel programming, as he made repairs.

After several more minutes of threats and back talk, Forge's universal tool shifted back into his hand, "Done!" he exclaimed.

Todd eyed the Sentinel, "Done? What do you mean done, she's still a mess."

Forge nodded, "I repaired her enough, so that the nanites in her blood can complete the repairs in a couple of hours, and everything she knows is on that laptop." Unbeknownst to the boys he slipped a small disk into his jacket.

Todd leapt to the dryer and pulled out the briefcase Yuriko had given them. He opened it and pulled out a stack of fifty twenties, "Here." He tossed Forge the money and he caught it effortlessly.

Forge looked at the money in his hand, "What's this for?"

Freddy pushed him towards the door, "You were never here. You don't know anything about a Sentinel. And you never saw John's body."

"Fine by me," he stuffed the money into the same pocket as the disk.

Todd began sifting through the information, he knew not to go back to far, just until the moments she had met Yuriko. After a few seconds there was a slammed door and Freddy came back to the basement, "This chick didn't know anything, she thought Deathstrike was gonna help her out."

Freddy shook her head, "Guess she's got the makings of a member of the Brotherhood," Todd nodded in agreement.

At that moment they heard the door slam, both teens rushed to the ground floor, and heard a scream. They dashed to the living room and saw Raven on her knees staring at St. John. Deuce was sitting down licking St. John's motionless hand.

-Several minutes later at the X-Mansion-

The Brotherhood had long since walked home, but what surprised the occupants of the mansion most was that Amara left with them.

The famed X-Men watched as SHIELD agents loaded the Reavers into helicopters and took to the sky.

Logan stood by Charles' side, "What should we do Chuck?"

Charles steepled his fingers, "Give them time to grieve. It's the only thing we can do. They've lost a family member."

Forge then walked up the driveway, "Professor, I need to speak with Dr. McCoy. He pulled out the disk, we have things to discuss."

-Several days later-

The Brotherhood boys stood in the middle of the cemetery at a beautiful headstone that read, 'Here lies St. John Fernando Allerdyce, Mutant, Brother, Savior. May his wings of fire carry him to the light.' It was raining, it had been raining since that fateful day.

The boys had stopped by their brother's grave everyday after school. News cameras focused on them since word got out that one of the Mayor's sons had passed.

Raven did everything in her power as to not let the press sully her son's name. She had told them he saved his family from someone who had decided to break into their house, and gave them the ultimate sacrifice.

It was a damnable lie, but Raven, and the rest of the Brotherhood, thought it appropriate that St. John… Pyro, the Mutant Master of Fire, go down as a hero.

Lance started walking back to the car, the other boys following closely behind.

A reporter ran up to them, "Lance, how does it feel to know you're brother was a hero?"

One by one more reporters would ask them insensitive questions.

"Todd do you know who shot your brother?"

"Fred, why didn't you confront the burglar? Aren't you bullet proof?"

"Pietro, Pietro where's Wanda? Is it true she was in love with him?"

The boys kept silent, and got into the Challenger. All of their hands were shaking. Oh the satisfaction they would have received to merely beat the news crews senseless, but they knew that's what they wanted. 'A crazed mutant attacked a defenseless human,' it was Pulitzer gold. So in St. John's memory they restrained, and drove off back to the boarding house.

-Meanwhile in Hank's lab-

"Oh my stars and garters," Hank exclaimed, while sifting through the computer data.

Forge nodded, "Cybernetic healing factor courtesy of Sentinel nanites, all physical abilities enhanced by a network of nanotech interweaved into her body, and that right arm…" he trailed off.

Hank removed his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes, "And you say you've removed the Sentinel programming?" Forge nodded, "To think someone would rob a young woman of her humanity," he put his glasses back on, "Her arm is a superior piece of machinery. Plasma blaster capable of burning through steel."

Forge chuckled, "Says here she has a built in taser, enough electricity to take down the Blob," he looked towards Hank, "Do you think she'll lose it again?"

Hank rubbed his chin in thought, "You've removed all of her programming, she may need a psychic therapy session, but her blue prints don't utter a word of back up systems."

Forge stood up, "I hope you're right."

-Somewhere-

St. John was lying in the middle of a baron wasteland, the ground was cracked and scarred. He placed his hands on the floor and pushed until he was on his feet. He looked around. volcanoes and a cave like appearance shocked him. He looked closer and he could see the demons that invaded Bayville.

"Where am oih?" he questioned.

Suddenly he was surrounded by a ring of fire, "Hello sinner, are you prepared to burn forever in the most intense hellfire?" Mephisto's twenty story crimson red body appeared before our favorite Aussie.

St. John released his Acolyte cackle, "Oih'd loihke to see you troih!" he threw his hands into the air making the flames surrounding him more intense larger and so hot they began turning blue.

Then just as quickly as Mephisto had appeared St. John was gone, this time he was standing upon a cloud staring at pearl white gates.

"What the hell?" he questioned. The gates opened and St. John's cloud floated through them. The Lord was waiting for him as his cloud approached, "Oh what do you want now?" The Lord pointed at St. John, who instinctively got into a fighting position, for without his blade or lighter he was quit vulnerable, "Think oih'd rather foihght in hell."

The Lord then smiled at the Aussie, "You gave your life to save loved ones, there is no greater good in the world, welcome to my kingdom, St. John Allerdyce of the Brotherhood of Mutants," as he finished his sentence he waved his hand revealing Heaven to the teen.

St. John's cloud landed on solid ground, he looked around to see all of the pleasures of Heaven, "Well that was antoih-cloihmatic."

-Later that night in the Brotherhood living room-

Raven sat on the couch in her pink silk teddy. Never before had she felt a pain like this, she had always made sure to keep her distance from such emotional turmoil. But, now here she is, and emotional wreck, she loved her boys, she loved them like a mother should. Was she perfect? Hell no, but she was their mother and she provided for them, and that's all that mattered. She didn't care that if the Sentinel woke up, she would be living with them, or that St. John's lover was currently living in his old room. It just didn't seem to matter anymore.

The boys sat around her in their respective spots.

Lance chuckled, "Remember when he'd sleep at the foot of our bed and he'd start dreaming that he was running?"

Regan rubbed her eyes, "Sadly… yes."

Pietro laughed, "He hated water."

Regan peeked an eyebrow, "Why is that?"

"He said it would put out his burning soul," Pietro was still smiling.

Todd leaned forward a big smile on his face, "Remember when he lit Santa on fire?"

Regan was appalled, "He lit a Mall Santa on fire?"

Todd shook his head but he was still smiling, "It was a Christmas decoration, he was drunk, and he said it was giving him attitude."

"For a guy who was crazy like a fox, he sure had a lot of talents," Freddy said smiling, "I'm gonna miss that English mangling bastard!"

Wanda descended the stairs with Amara, several bags and trinkets in their arms, "Move, we're going to make contact."


	6. Here's Johnny!

-A few minutes later-

The lights had been turned off, and the remaining Brotherhood members, plus Amara, were now sitting on the floor around Wanda holding hands. She sat crossed legged on the floor.

"What are we doing?" Raven asked the young witch.

Wanda closed her eyes, "I'm going to channel St. John's spirit and establish a link so he may speak with us."

"Are you sure you have a enough skill for that?" Pietro questioned, worry apparent in his voice.

"Just trust me," Wanda responded.

Todd's head fell in despair, "We're all gonna die."

Wanda lit a red candle that sat in front of her with St. John's famed lighter. Then her hands began to glow blue. She made several hand signs and the blue hex shifted to her scarlet chaos magic. She slowly began to chant, "I invoke the immortal spirit of St. John Allerdyce. Come to me, use my body as an anchor so that you make speak to us." Wanda closed her eyes again; pulses of chaos magic begin emanating from her body, "Speak through me John!"

Suddenly the pulses stopped and the candle in front of Wanda went out, "Your serve Hendrix!" Wanda looked around in shock, "What are you bushwhackers doin' in Heaven?"

Raven practically tackled the possessed witch, "John, is it really you?"

Wanda's eyes went wide, "Mystique? Oh no! Oih went back to Hell!"

Raven kneeled in front of him, "I have to ask you something important," Wanda leaned forward, "Where did you leave my car keys?"

Wanda began rubbing the back of her neck, "Well, oih may have accidentally… melted 'em."

Raven nodded, then leapt forward strangling the witch, "Why you dead!"

Almost as quickly as her hands grabbed Wanda's throat the boys sprang into action. Todd and Lance on either of her arms, and finally Freddy grabbed her by the ankles, and was actually being dragged against his pull. While Pietro had his arms wrapped around his sister's body in an attempt to save her St. John possessed body. With no body part actually touching the ground, the boys were left speechless at just how Raven was getting leverage.

After several minutes of pulling, Raven finally released her iron grip on the poor woman. Wanda rubbed her neck, "Oih see that oih was sorely missed."

Pietro looked at his sister, "John get out of my sister!"

Wanda looked down at her body, "If oih could oih would, the accent with tits is bloody sinister!"

Amara sat in front of Wanda, "Johnny?" Wanda smiled, "I really missed you," she leaned in for a hug, "I don't want you to go," she began weeping into Wanda's neck.

Wanda held her tight, "How long do oih have?"

Pietro looked up at the clock, "Two more minutes?"

Wanda nodded, "It was good to see moih mates, and love one last toihme. Heaven is great… but oih miss you guys. Oih miss fire, oih miss watching Lance do donuts on the track field."

Regan glared at her husband then the Patented Brotherhood Smile of Innocence met the glare. She promptly punched him in the arm.

"Oih miss the way Wanda troihed to kill us with her cooking, the way Pietro has super-speed and still takes an hour in the bathroom, the way Freddy plays his harmonica, and the way Todd got his tongue caught in the blender," She stared into Amara's eyes, "Oih miss being able to hold you," she hugged Amara tighter, "Oih can feel it now… oih have to go," she reached out for Amara's chin and raised her mouth to kiss her. They shared a long passionate kiss.

Wanda eyes fluttered open, and she eased back away from the princess, "Amara?"

Amara smiled, "Yes Johnny?"

"No it's Wanda… Could you get your hand off my ass?" Wanda asked smiling uneasily.

-An hour later-

After an hour of clean up Lance and Regan had driven Amara back to this institute. Amara had a small smile on her face, and a sense of closure emanated from her body as she left. Todd, and Freddy retired to the couch and turned on the faithful Brotherhood television. Raven went to her room to make a phone call. Pietro went to the basement and Wanda retired to her room.

-Wanda's room-

Wanda lay on her bed, her arm fully extended towards the sky. She fingered St. John's lighter; she flicked it open, and then clicked it closed. Open, closed, open, closed. She opened it one last time and struck the flint.

She smiled as she watched the flame dance; it jumped and shifted as fire typically does.

She clicked it closed and got to her feet, she gathered her clothes and ventured to the bathroom, there was one bathroom upstairs, but two doors to gain entry. One was through the hall, and the other was through Wanda's room.

-Several minutes later-

Wanda wore her towel around her chest. She looked into the mirror and smiled, her short hair stuck to her forehead. She applied moisturizer and other girl-based products. She let the towel drop to the floor and grabbed her bra.

"Wow, noihce rack Sheila!"

Wanda stared at her reflection, her lips just moved, but it wasn't her voice that escaped them, "John?"

Silence.

"John?" she called out again.

More silence.

She rolled her eyes; then covered her chest, "John!"

"Huh? What? Oih wasn't starin'!" her lips moved again.

"John?" she said more softly, "What are you doing here? Why didn't you go back?"

"Oih don't know Sheila," he spoke solemnly.

Wanda quickly finished getting dressed and darted into her room, she grabbed the book she had gotten the incantation from and read through it several more times. Until she found it, "You're… you're bound to me."

"Huh?" St. John asked very perplexed.

"I'm an anchor for your soul," she explained, "You can't go back to heaven."

"What!" St. John exclaimed, "What do you mean oih can't go back."

Wanda got to her feet and looked into the mirror. Her hand glowed red and she waved it across the mirror. Now instead of her own reflection, she could see St. John, in blue jeans and a loose orange shirt, "My chaos magic, it… it caused a disturbance in the spell. It didn't work properly," she said meekly.

St. John's shoulders slumped, "You plucked me outta paradoihse…" he looked up at her, "Oih was happy."

Wanda's features shifted to sadness, "Didn't you miss us?"

He smiled, "Course Sheila, but oih went down as the hero, the goihy who gave his loihfe for his mates," he chuckled softly, "You don't come back after that one, you don't come back after the ultimate sacrifice, and show up a week later," he frowned, "It cheapens the initial sacrifice."

Wanda eyes felt heavy, she had robbed a comrade of peace, something she couldn't give back to him, "I'm sorry John, I never thought this would happen," she shook her head, "I didn't mean to hurt you like this."

St. John ran straight into the mirror in a vain attempt at a hug, "Owe!" Wanda chuckled softly, "This moihght take some getting used to," he stated examining the mirror.

Wanda waved her hand at the mirror, and St. John began to disappear as her reflection showed up. She walked towards the bed and sat down, "I kept something for you," she reached to her nightstand and grabbed his lighter. She held it up in front of her," St. John appeared in front of her somewhat ghostly transparent.

St. John smiled and shot back into Wanda body, "Thanks Sheila," he gripped it with her other hand. It was pure silver and had sharks teeth airbrushed around the opening, and two mean eyes on the lid.

"Wait," Wanda looked at her hand in shock, "How did you do that?"

-Meanwhile in the basement-

Pietro sat in a wooden chair with his feet kicked up onto the washer. He leaned back so that the chair balanced on the two rear legs. His arms lay by his sides limp.

"That's one hell of a punch you have," a voice called out behind him, thoroughly scaring him and sending him on an express trip to the floor.

He sped to his feet and to the side of the bed, "What did she do to you? I thought you said you didn't have that programming."

Karima began rubbing the back of her head nervously, "I didn't think… she must have… I trusted her," she looked up at the silver-haired teen with big sad eyes.

Pietro sighed, "I know how that goes." She tried to get up but Pietro stopped her, "You shouldn't be moving so much."

She held his hand and forced him to let her stand, "I'm fine. Nanites did their job."

Pietro peeked an eyebrow, "Then why isn't your arm moving?"

She furrowed her brow at the speedster, "What are you talking about?" she lifted her arms but immediately noticed what he was talking about, "Damn," her right arm refused to follow instructions, "What's wrong with it?" it hung lifelessly at her shoulder.

Pietro started poking at the lifeless appendage, "Hope you kept the receipt for those nanites," he walked to the corner of the room and began rummaging through a pile of medical supplies. He found what he was looking for and made his way back to the Sentinel, "Here," he handed her a sling, "We spend a lot of time in the E.R. We just have this stuff lying around." She placed the strap over her head and tried to settle her arm in the sling, "Let me help you."

He grabbed her arm and gently placed it in the sling for her. "Thank you," she said with a smile. She looked Pietro in the sapphire orbs, "Hi." Pietro shivered after a moment, "Are you okay?"

He looked to the stairs, "There's a disturbance in the Wanda."


	7. In The Middle

-The next day-

It was mid-after noon. Wanda lay on her bed deep in thought. Occasionally she would look up to see a translucent St. John walking around. She had deduced that all though his soul was bound to her body, he could still 'walk' off for short distances, and St. John reveled in the fact that he could fly, sort of. He hovered but Wanda didn't want to burst his bubble, after all she did rip him from paradise. She also noticed that if she wasn't paying attention St. John could also command her body, which scared the holy hell out of her.

A knock came at the door, and Wanda sat up, "Come in Clint."

Clint opened the door and walked in, "How do you always know its me?"

Wanda smirked, "Pietro's the only other person who knocks, and you can't knock as fast as he can."

Clint nodded in understanding, "Are you ready?" he held up a bag Wanda hadn't noticed until now.

"Sure," she said with a shrug.

-A few minutes later in the Brotherhood backyard-

Clint stood at one end of the yard, while Wanda stood twenty feet away. He opened the bag and pulled out a small foam ball.

Wanda peeked an eyebrow, "What's that for?"

Clint smiled and threw it at her; she raised her hand and hexed it out of the air, "Just to see where we need to start." He reached into the bag again and pulled out a bottle of marbles.

Wanda furrowed her brow; "You're going to throw things at me?"

Clint smiled, "I'm going to throw things around you," he took aim.

Wanda swallowed a hard lump, "Okay 'Hawkeye' you're the boss," he pulled out a handful and cocked back his arm. Six marbles flew towards her. She concentrated and waved her hand, two exploded before passing her.

"Not bad," he said, "You want to try again?"

This went on for an hour or so, and Wanda was steadily improving. She never had to deal with a non-mutant or mechanical threat. Humans didn't have powers to neutralize, and flying objects were difficult for the young witch to influence. It was an entirely different hex to cast.

Clint nodded, "I'm going to throw three at you this time."

Wanda nodded somewhat worried. He threw three marbles, she waved her right hand and made two explode, but the third was hurtling towards her. She closed her eyes in fright.

Clint looked on in shock; there was nothing he or Wanda could do now.

Wanda's eyes opened and her left arm shot into her pocket. She pulled out St. John's famed lighter and started the flint, what came next shocked both teens. A wall of fire appeared and stopped the last marble, "Yeah! Who says ole Pyro is gettin' rusty?"

At that moment the back door swung open, "Wanda, is John living in your mind?" Regan questioned. 

Wanda smiled and shrugged, "Yeah…"

Regan smiled, "How did Lance and the boys take the news?" Wanda starred at her blankly, "Where are they?"

-Meanwhile in the woods near the X-Mansion-

Todd ran through the woods as fast as his amphibian legs could carry him, he'd leap through the trees and dodge branches with an unmatched grace.

He came across a clearing where Lance and Pietro were sitting on a boulder, "Here she comes," Lance said leaning forward his bare palm on the ground.

Todd did a back flip and in an instant there was a crater where he once stood. Debris and dust filled the air, "Bad day to be the Toad yo."

As the dust began to settle Karima's figure became noticeable. She wore her old uniform. Her right arm was still in the sling, but her left began to crack with electricity, "You're pretty fast."

Todd smiled; then ran towards her. She narrowly missed with her punch, as he leapt over her. She tried to kick him but he ducked under it. She threw a haymaker but he did a backhand spring. She even tried to shock him but he remained just out of reach. Finally she took to the air. She spooked the young amphibian so he did the only thing he could think of. He took a deep breath and dove into the lake.

Pietro peeked an eyebrow, "Didn't see that one coming."

"Aren't you supposed to be training too?" Lance asked in an annoyed tone.

Pietro glared at his leader, "And what are you doing?"

Lance put his palm against the dirt again, "Seeing how far I can feel."

"Okay," Pietro whispered to himself.

"I'm attuned to the planet, people think my whole power is to make the ground shake," Lance chuckled, "There's so much more, I can feel everything. Plates moving, water seeping into the ground, even subtle footsteps," he looked at the speedster, "Just like there's more to the rest of us. You've got more than speed, Freddy's got more than strength, and Todd's got more than jumping."

Pietro nodded and got up. He threw off his jacket and walked to a tree. His arm began to vibrate and expand. He threw a right then disappeared. A massive dent appeared on the thick tree, which caused it to fall. He reappeared and threw another right then disappeared, this tree faired as well as the other. He was breathing rather heavily now.

Lance peeked an eyebrow, "That was cool."

Pietro smiled as he put his jacket back on, "Muscle expansion," he said still breathing hard, "It took a while until I could figure out how to do it again, and I still can't do it with my left."

The two boys looked over to see Karima flying over the lake, "How long do you think he can hold his breathe?"

Pietro shrugged, "Long enough, I suppose," he sat back down next to Lance, "Where's Freddy?"

Lance put his hand on the ground, and sent out a tremor, then shot to his feet, "Being surrounded, let's go."

Pietro whistled and Karima flew towards them.

Finally Todd's head peeked out from the water, "Where'd every body go?" he leapt out of the water and began leaping after his friends.

-Meanwhile across the grounds-

Freddy sat under the massive waterfall behind the X-Mansion. The tons of pressure of water that fell upon his body would have crushed a lesser man, but Freddy was not here to train his strength. Endurance and peace of mind were his goals.

He knew his temper got the better of him sometimes, so when the Brotherhood decided to train, he thought he would use the opportunity to practice patience. The water was freezing but it did little to the Immovable Blob.

He finally opened his eyes and removed himself from beneath the torrent of water. He then grabbed two chains and tied them around his arms. He then made his way to a far off cliff, as he didn't want to show up in, as he so affectionately called it, the X-Backyard.

He dug into the cliff with his bare hands and started climbing, now he would work on his strength and endurance. As he climbed the chains got tighter, as he rose two massive boulders began to rise as well. He had tied two chains around boulders.

After several minutes he made it to the top, but he wasn't quite done yet. He grabbed both chains with his bare hands and began pulling the boulders up. Only using his legs as a base, his arms did all of the work. When he finally pulled the boulders up he untied his chains and threw the boulders back into the lake. He rolled the chains back up and slung them over his shoulder.

And then just as he was about to take his leave and find his brothers, he noticed that he was surrounded.

"What are ya doing here Blob?" Anna asked her squad closely behind her.

Freddy was tired, and his impenetrable epidermis was already beginning to bruise, "Can't we all just get along?" Sam cannonballed toward him. "Guess not," Freddy peeked an eyebrow remembering his training. He shrugged off one of the chains and began swinging it in the air. As Sam neared him he side stepped the Kentucky born teen and wrapped the chain around his waist. Freddy then quickly wrapped the other end around his hand. He started swinging Sam around in a circle, and let him go when he had built enough momentum.

Sam cannonballed straight towards his squad, but luckily they leapt and flew out of the way. As he landed he dug himself into the ground.

Anna shook her head, "You've been training too?" She then grabbed Laura, who extended her claws, and threw her at the mammoth teen.

What came next thoroughly shocked and hurt Freddy. She sliced through his shoulder. "Owe!" he gripped it in pain. He did everything he could not to lose it and go running into them like a crazed rhino.

Laura flipped away from him, "Didn't think that would work."

Anna placed her hands on her hips, "Now, whah don't ya tell us what ya're doin' here?" She didn't want to use force, but she knew sometimes force is the only way to get through to him.

Freddy took several deep breaths and grabbed the chain on his other arm. He broke it in half and wrapped his hands and wrists with it, "Make me," he said through clenched teeth.

"Gladly," Bobby said as he shifted into his ice form. He shot a steady stream of frost and ice at the giant, but Freddy just muscled through it, until he was toe to toe with the younger teen.

As he was about to render him unconscious several fireballs impacted his wounded shoulder, "Pick on someone your own size, if you can find someone that big."

Freddy's face grew red with rage. He lifted both arms and slammed them into the ground. Luckily for Amara, Warren swooped in to save her.

Unbeknownst to Freddy or Anna and her squad they were being watched and evaluated.

Logan was hiding amongst the brush, he then whispered into a walkie-talkie, "I don't know Chuck. Their only mission is to keep the Brotherhood in line, and so far one is too much for them," he sniffed the air, "And they're about to get company."


	8. Familiar

A/N: Just something to make things easier for you. When St. John does something, like smiling or scratching his head, it's usually Wanda's body doing it, unless he's being 'ghostly,' on account of St. John not having a freaking a body of his own! Anyways enjoy.

The X-Men surrounded Freddy. He'd been cut, bruised, burned, and chilled. He looked around at his enemies, bordering on exhaustion.

He then cursed himself for leaving his comm. link at the boarding house.

He rolled his shoulder. He had never been in this type of pain before, his mutant ability made sure of that. He dug his foot in the ground prepared to fight, as the Brotherhood had no idea what the meaning of surrender was.

Just when Freddy was about to make his move Pietro appeared by his side, "Jump," was all he said, he then disappeared. Freddy did as told and leapt several feet into the air. He smiled as he saw Karima flying towards him, Lance hanging onto her good arm.

Lance released the Sentinel and landed where Freddy stood. Before the X-Men could register what happened they were hit by a tidal wave of earth, "You like to gang up on people? Try ganging up on me!"

Amara quickly gained her footing and stomped the ground, canceling Lance's quake, "You're not the only rock tumbler in Bayville anymore."

Lance tried to send his vibrations into the ground, but to no avail. Lance snorted, "Not my day is it?" he ran towards her as she threw several fireballs at him, his shield deflecting the initial blast but not stifling the heat.

Karima touched down just as Anna got back to her feet, "Sentinel," she whispered.

Karima looked towards her. Her eyes flashed red, "You're the one that broke Pietro," she raised her hand as it began cracking with electricity.

Anna glared at the woman, "Who are ya, his new flavor of the week?"

Just as Karima was about to fly in, Warren landed behind her, "She can't fight the both of us with her arm in a sling."

Karima turned to face the angel, "You'd think so," she aimed her left arm at him, "Beta-level mutant," she then looked back at Anna, "Gamma-level mutant," she smirked, "Too easy."

Anna and Warren took to the air towards the Cyber-woman. Karima smirked as she flew away from Anna toward Warren. She placed her left hand on his shoulder, and sent an electric shock through his body. When she turned back Anna was practically on top of her. Anna grabbed her left arm with her right. Both women began pushing with all of their might.

Karima was being pushed back, "Ya shouldn't be fahghtin' with a busted arm," Anna stated as she applied more pressure.

Karima chuckled, "You're right," she removed the arm from its sling and threw a savage haymaker with her built in taser activated adding a little extra sting.

Anna stumbled back a few paces, and rubbed her jaw, "Nahce," she flew towards her and gave her a haymaker of her own sending the Sentinel into the ground, skidding along making a trench.

Anna began to breathe heavily, as Pietro materialized in front of her, "Hi."

Anna rolled her eyes, "Whah did ya come to fahght us?"

Pietro's jaw dropped, "Fight?" he questioned, "We came to the woods to be away for a while, and you attacked Freddy!"

Anna stepped forward, "He threw the first punch."

Pietro shook his head, "Don't pull that self defense crap with me," the fight continued behind him, "This is about you and me."

Laura and Amara circled around Lance. Even with his earth shaking abilities, he would have had a difficult fight on his hands. As the two young women were about to spring into action, Todd leapt into the fray and took Lance's back, "You left me behind again yo."

Lance gave him the Patented Brotherhood Smile of Innocence, "You weren't behind us?"

Shots rang out from the sky impacting the ground and leaving craters in the ground. Everyone looked up to see Karima, "What do we do now Lance?"

Lance smirked, "Take 'em down," he dropped to his knees and placed both hands on the ground.

Amara took a few steps back as she felt his seismic pulses invade her body; "He's… too powerful," finally an all too familiar tidal wave of dirt and grass took her off her feet.

Laura leapt at him, all six claws extended, "He needs a hair cut," she descended upon him like a hawk on its prey.

But before her claws could make impact a powerful foot made contact with her sternum, "Do you have a permit for those?" he bent his leg so she got closer to his body, "No? Well city hall is that way!" he exclaimed as he straightened his leg. His powerful muscles sent her flying into the air and across the yard into the brush.

Todd's breathing was ragged, as was the rest of the Brotherhood, each member was bordering on fatigue, "Nice try!" Laura shot out of the brush and stood before the young green teen.

Through a rotation of attacks, Bobby and Sam corralled Freddy with his teammates, "What do we do with them?"

The Sentinel was faster than Warren, but his Ariel-prowess proved superior. He ducked and spun and rolled out of the way of any attack she issued. Using his wing as a club he sent Karima on a trip to the ground.

Karima aimed her right arm at the nearest target, but it wouldn't shift into her cannon, "Damaged in the landing," she blew a strand of hair out of her face.

Lance helped her up, "Welcome to the Brotherhood," he stated as they were being encircled.

Anna walked past Pietro, as he stood motionless, "Get over it Pietro, everyone else has." Anna then walked past her team, "Let's go, they've already lost."

Anna's squad followed her back into the wilderness towards the mansion, leaving a shocked Brotherhood and distraught Pietro.

Logan looked at the retreating squad, "They pulled it off in the end, but I thought we had to give them time to grieve," he spoke into the walkie-talkie.

"Yes, but they are most definitely planning something," Charles' voice emanated from the hand held device.

"Especially if they got the Sentinel to join up with 'em," Logan said slightly cautious.

-An hour later at the mall-

'Wanda' had been leading Regan around the mall, but if you asked Regan she'd swear that she'd been kidnapped, by the Aussie possessed witch.

Wanda stopped in the middle of the store they had entered, "What are we doing here John?"

St. John exited her body to look around, "Shopping," he stated flatly.

"I can see that, but why are we shopping for panties?" Wanda asked genuinely confused.

St. John smirked as he found the section he was looking for, "We need to buy a lucky red Speedo!" he reentered her body and moved her closer to the rack.

Wanda exerted her will and took control of her body, "Oh no we're not!" she said crossing her arms.

"Whoih not Sheila?" St. John asked in a whine.

"I don't wear thongs!" Wanda exclaimed; both fists clenched in rage.

St. John smiled as he moved her closer to the rack, "Whoih not? They're relaxing," he asked as he rummaged through various pairs of panties.

Wanda rolled her eyes as she allowed St. John to look through the rack, "Please tell me you didn't wear the same pair everyday."

St. John smiled, "Course not Sheila, oih had eight pairs," he stated proudly.

"And let me guess they were all lucky?" she questioned, a hint of sarcasm that would undoubtedly go unnoticed by the Aussie.

St. John was almost offended, "Course they were," he grabbed a pair of panties off the rack, "Look at this one!" he exclaimed overjoyed with his pick.

Wanda glared at the undergarment, "It's a damn eye patch!" she then began to concentrate and forcefully ejected the Aussie from her body, "'Bout time."

St. John hovered above the rack, and began pointing frantically, "That pair! That pair!" he exclaimed much like a child in a toy store.

Regan casually walked up to the teen witch, "Will you two calm down? Every one is staring," she whispered the last part so only Wanda could here it.

Wanda sighed, "Fine," she grabbed the thong and took it to the counter.

-Several minutes later in the jeep-

Regan drove the jeep down the street in the general direction of the Boarding House.

She looked over to the witch, who had her arms crossed, "Eight pairs," she said somewhat depressed.

Regan peeked an eyebrow, "If it's such a big deal, why'd you let him talk you into it?"

Wanda sighed, "It's not that big a deal, it's just I actually wish I could do more for him."

"You know oih'm roihght here… roihght?" St. John asked in a whisper.

Wanda turned around to see St. John's ghostly form sitting in the back seat. His arms on the back of the seat and his legs crossed, "Yes," she stated, "But when you're like this I'm the only one who can see you."

St. John nodded, "Okay," he touched Wanda's shoulder and returned to her body, "So, what's on the ole agenda now?" he asked.

Regan peeked an eyebrow, "I want to know how you take control of Wanda's body."

St. John rubbed his chin, "Only way oih can seem to take control, is when she's not payin' attention or when she's in trouble."

Wanda rolled her eyes, "He's in my subconscious."

St. John smiled, "Ain't it great Sheila?"

Wanda furrowed her brow, "Quit doing that! If word gets out that I smile, I'll be ruined!"

Regan shook her head, "My head hurts."

-Several minutes later in the Brotherhood living room-

The boys sat in the living room watching T.V. when they could hear the jeep pull into the driveway and shut off. They could even hear Wanda arguing with someone, but wasn't quite sure if it was Regan or not. The words 'idiot' and 'he' were used a lot.

Finally the door swung open, "Don't you dare say it!" Wanda pleaded.

"Wanda! Oih'm home! No, no, no Wanda, you can't be in the show!" St. John's mangled English flooded the house.

"I came in with you, you dingo chasing idiot!" Wanda exclaimed in pure anger.

Lance looked to the Brotherhood then back towards the hallway where they would have had to walk in through, "Johnny?"


	9. Moih Old Man

A/N: Things to know. "Speech" 

'**Thoughts'**

"Telepathy" 

**Enjoy.**

-Several minutes later-

Wanda stood in front of her 'peers.' Each Brotherhood boy was sitting in their respective spot and staring at Wanda with looks of confusion, being lost, and clueless expressions.

"So…" Lance was the first to speak, "Johnny, lives inside your head…" he trailed off scratching his head.

Wanda nodded, "For lack of a better term, yes."

Pietro eyes his sister, "And he can't go back to Heaven because, your spell stranded him here, 'anchored' to you?"

Wanda smiled again, 'I think they're getting it,' she thought.

Todd looked at the slightly taller woman, "Why'd you wait so long to tell us yo?"

She flinched inwardly, knowing full well this question would arise, "I just wanted to make sure… that he was really here."

Freddy was wringing his hands, "Can we see him?" he said with a small smile on his face.

Wanda starred at him with wide eyes, "Uh…" she trailed off.

"Maybe I can help with that," Regan stated as she entered the room.

Her eyes began glowing white, and suddenly St. John's tall lean frame was standing in front of them, _"How'd you do that Sheila?"_

Regan smiled, _"I'm reading your mind and using my illusions to cast a projection of how Wanda sees and interacts with you."_

Lance got up and hugged St. John, "Good to see you Johnny," he stepped back and smiled, "When should we tell Mystique?"

Wanda cleared her throat, "I guess when she gets home," she looked at her brethren, "Are there any other questions?"

St. John nodded, _"Oih wanna see moih grave."_

-An hour later at Bayville Cemetery-

The Brotherhood had been at the grave site for close to an hour. St. John stood right before his grave, while the others gave him some room.

Even with Regan providing him with more freedom, he was still bound to Wanda. He couldn't just walk away. If he tried he would just stop. His spirit would keep moving but he could not gain any more distance. Roughly twenty feet was his limit.

Lance finally stepped forward, "Johnny, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

St. John whirled around, _"Don't ever apologoihze mate. You're moih leader, and oih was glad to doihe boihy your soihde and protectin' moih family,"_ he smiled, _"It was fun mate, whoihle it lasted,"_ he then looked at his brothers, _"We'd follow you to hell and back, without hesitation."_ The boys gathered around Lance and nodded in agreement, _"We need you Lance, you're the leader 'cause you're not afraid to listen to us and use our oihdeas, 'cause you're not afraid to do what has to be done, and 'cause you take care of us."_

The infamous members of the Brotherhood stared at their fearless leader, "You know what Johnny?" he smirked, "I've listened to people call you crazy since the day I met you, granted your eccentric as hell, but you're the most fearless guy I know."

St. John let out a loud cackle, _"Takes a bit of crazy to make you fearless anyways mate! Just more fun that way!"_

-The next morning in Wanda's room-

Wanda sat on her bed watching St. John stare out of the window. After they had gotten home from the cemetery, Raven had been so thrilled to see St. John she held him for almost ten minutes, thoroughly scaring the rest of the Brotherhood.

Afterwards, St. John said his goodbyes and returned to his home inside Wanda's mind.

Wanda sighed, "Tell me what you're thinking about," she requested.

St. John kept staring out of the window, "Oih just can't believe oih'm… you know."

Wanda nodded, "You want to go back?"

St. John looked at her, "Oih just want to be somewhere, Oih'm not in Heaven, and oih'm not here," he chuckled, "But it's noihce to be around the Brotherhood again, those angels don't know how to party, and there's not an ounce of booze in the whole joint."

Wanda patted the spot next to her, and St. John sat down, "What did you do… up there?"

St. John smirked, "Mystique is moih old man."

Wanda blinked several times before talking, "What?" she shook her head violently, "How? Why?"

St. John laid back onto the bed, "In Heaven, there was this book, and oih read everything that moih mother did, troiying to get to know her…" he smiled surreally, "Did you know she was a doctor?" Wanda shook her head, "Me either, wish I coulda got to know her better."

Wanda looked up at the Aussie, "You couldn't find her up there?" she questioned.

St. John shrugged, "It's a lot bigger up there, than you'd think. There are sections and divisions, the place is bloody massive!" he exclaimed, "Not to say oih didn't troih lookin' for her," he chuckled, "You know Mystique actually loved her?" he paused. "Book, said she was coming to the hospital day oih was born, but there was that freak fire. She musta thought oih doihed with moih mom…" he trailed off.

"She doesn't know you're her son?" Wanda asked her voice slightly shaking.

"Don't think so," he responded quickly, "Oih'd kinda loihke to keep that between you and me for a little whoihle."

Wanda nodded in understanding, "I'll keep your secret," she stood up, "But you'll have to tell her eventually."

"Oih will Sheila, when the toihme is roihght," he stated, floating several inches in the air, "You think we could see moih brother and sister?"

-Meanwhile downstairs-

Lance stood in the living room, wearing boxers, a t-shirt, and his trademarked fingerless gloves. A cup of hot coffee currently occupied his hand, but something outside was occupying his attention.

Pietro descended the stairs and sped to his leader's side, "What are they doing?" he asked with a peeked eyebrow.

Suddenly the ground shook slightly, "Looks like they're training," Lance stated swirling his coffee.

Outside Freddy was on the ground and Todd was standing triumphantly over him.

Pietro blinked in confusion, "You know Todd could do that?" he questioned.

Lance shook his head, "Guess he's just been practicing," he said looking into his mug, "He said something about trying to be more fluid with his movements."

Pietro nodded, "Makes sense, the less you move the less energy you waste."

Regan descended the stairs and stared out of the window with the two boys watching Freddy and Todd spar, "Did you teach him that?" Lance asked his wife.

Regan starred in awe, "I wish," she paused, "Where do you think he picked it up from?"

"From me," the esteemed members of the Brotherhood turned to see Raven in her skirt suit ready for work, "He's not strong enough to go head on with the likes of Freddy or Colossus, but he's fast and agile enough to use their momentum against them."

Finally, the last members of the Brotherhood made it down the stairs, "What's going on down here?" Wanda questioned.

Lance finished off the rest of his coffee, "Nothing, just talking about Todd."

Wanda nodded, "He get his tongue caught in the blender again?"

Lance shook his head, "No," he chuckled, "But he did take down the immovable object."

Wanda's eyes shot open, "Lil Todd took down Freddy? Remoihnd me to buy him a poihnt later," St. John's boomed from Wanda's mouth.

Pietro cringed, "You know, I'm never going to get used to that."

Raven sighed and made her way to the door, "Go to school, and stay there this time! Or I'll have…"

"Our balls in a sling, we know," Pietro quickly interrupted her.

"I don't even have balls," Wanda protested.

-Several hours later at lunch-

Wanda sat under a tree eating her lunch, while Clint sat next to her.

"Why don't you go talk to them?" Clint questioned.

Wanda shrugged, "He said he wanted to wait, so we wait," she responded starring off into the distance.

Clint looked up to see what she was starring at, "Those two? Nightcrawler and Rogue?"

Wanda looked up at him, "How do you know them?"

"Police Commissioner's son," he smirked, "The precinct has a file on all of Xavier's students. Naturally, he gave them all the information willingly."

Wanda scoffed, "To preserve mutant-human relations?"

Clint peeked an eyebrow, "Something like that," he paused, "They also have files on all of you," Wanda looked at him in shock, "In fact they have a theory that St. John might still be around some where."

Wanda shook her head, "What should we do?" she asked.

But Clint did not answer, he knew the question was not directed at him.

"Well Sheila, moih educated guess is to visit them at the mansion," he smiled, "Clint should come with us, as back up," he quickly added.

Clint peeked an eyebrow, "Why?"

-Several hours later at the X-Mansion-

Wanda placed her hand on the keypad and sent a minute amount of hex energy into it. After a few seconds the pad lit up and the gate eased open. She wore her classic Scarlet Witch uniform, but something was slightly off, she never removed her left arm from her trench coat pocket.

"You've been practicing," Clint said with a smirk. He wore cargo pants, a bulletproof vest, and a slightly familiar quiver, "Why am I here again?"

"Scared mate?" St. John chuckled, "It's okay, Wanda and Oih got your back."

Clint rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Wanda and Clint slowly walked up the driveway. Suddenly Kurt's squad was surrounding them, "You wanted to know why you were here?" St. John asked, leaving the X-Men speechless, "Element of surprise!" He removed Wanda's arm from her pocket exposing a wrist mounted flint mechanism that stretched along her forearm. She flicked her wrist, and a small fireball appeared in her hand. Wanda tossed the fireball at the crowd, which caused them to scatter.

Clint produced his bow and drew back three arrows pointing them at Kurt, "Wanda, could we have done this with more of a plan?"

Wanda smirked, "You don't need a plan with the Scarlet Witch around," she waved her hand engulfing all of the X-Men in a blue hex-bolt.

"_Wanda, why have you attacked us?"_ Charles asked from inside her mind.

"_We have to talk to Kurt and Anna," _she responded.

"_We?" _he questioned.

"_That's roihght bushwhacker, Johnny came to talk."_


	10. Dine and Dad

-Genosha-

It was a rather spacious room. A King sized bed against the wall, covered in the finest silk sheets. The bed also had one more object atop it.

The phone began to ring and the object under sheets began to stir. A heavily muscled arm shot out from under the sheet. A clawed hand grasped the phone from the receiver. The phone was then pulled under the sheet.

"What?" the voice questioned.

"Victor, your son is up to something."

Victor let out a low growl, "My son? My son!" Victor shot up his long blonde hair falling over his shoulders, his muscles tensed with rage, and fangs barred for the world to see, "That weak little snot isn't worthy of my name!"

"You listen to me Sabretooth. If that idiot does anything, and I mean anything to my sons or Anna, I will reach into your nose and pull out that hamster on a wheel you call a brain!" the voice exclaimed, "He's employed Bolivar Trask."

"The Sentinel guy?" Victor growled out, "Wait, you said sons, I know you don't mean those Brotherhood punks," he paused in thought, "What… Who did you…"

The voice cut him off, "That is none of your concern, just check on that fool before he makes a mistake."

"Whatever Raven," Victor growled as he hung up the phone. He pulled himself out of bed and walked to his window, pulling open the curtains, and staring out into the dead of night. His eyes glowed as his night vision allowed him to see clearly into the night, "Graydon… shoulda killed you when I had the chance."

-Meanwhile at the X-Mansion-

Wanda sat on the x-couch her arms draped on the back, while Clint sat next to her eyeing the mutants in the room, his hand ready to reach for his bow and quiver.

Logan looked at him; "Try it kid."

In an instant Clint had cocked an arrow into his bow and Logan had unsheathed his claws.

"Sit down Clint," he sat down, heeding Wanda's warning.

Charles cleared his throat, "Why did you attack us today?"

"Since when do we need a reason to attack?" St. john questioned.

Every member of the X-Men stared in shock, "Chuck did Matches' voice come out of her body or did the beer go bad?"

"Listen can we move this along?" Wanda questioned, "John has some things to ask you."

Charles nodded, "Yes by all means proceed."

Wanda shook her head, "Not you," she pointed at Kurt, "You, and Anna."

After several minutes of awkward silence, and the departure of all the other X-Men, the only remaining people left in the living room were St. John, Wanda, Clint, Kurt, and Anna.

"I think I should have left," Clint said trying to get up.

Wanda pulled him back down, "No, you're here for me."

Kurt peeked an eyebrow, "Vat is this all about, Vanda?"

"Well you see mate…" he paused, "Oih doihed, and went to Heaven, where oih read this book about moih mom, and oih discovered who moih old man was… is," he trailed off.

Anna spoke before he could continue, "Get to the point Pyro."

St. John took a deep breath, "Mystique is moih dad."

"Vat!" Kurt exclaimed, "How is zat even possible?"

Wanda shrugged, "Shape-shifter, best if you don't try to over analyze it," she stated calmly.

Anna was the first to start putting things together, "So that would mean ya, and Kurt, and ah, are…" she was quickly silenced.

"Family!" St. John exclaimed as he quickly hugged the two, "Oih missed you goihys, wanna play catch?"

"Christmas just got weird," Kurt stated.

"Get off them you koala hugging psychopath!" Wanda exclaimed taking control of her body. Wanda dragged her body back to the couch.

Anna settled back into the couch, "Whah didn't Mystique tell us about ya?"

Wanda shrugged, "Oih don't think she knew."

Anna peeked an eyebrow, "How could she not know?"

-Several minutes later in Jean's room-

Wanda sat on the edge of Jean's bed, while Jean stood in front of her.

"Hi," Jean said with a smile on her face.

Wanda looked up and met her smile. That smile, it was pure and innocent, it made Wanda melt where she sat, "Hi."

"We haven't talked as often as we used to," she paused, "Who's the boy you brought?" she questioned her with a worried look.

Wanda got up and smiled, she wrapped her arms around the redhead, "Clint, he's my friend," a smirk flittered across her features, "Why? Are you jealous?"

Jean's eyes shot open, "Me? Jealous? Never."

Wanda gave her a light squeeze, "You're in my mind," she smiled into the crook of Jean's neck, "You know everything I know."

There was a knock at the door, "Are ya ready?" Anna's voice called out from behind the door.

Wanda planted a small kiss on Jean's lips and made her way out of the room.

Jean put her fingers to her lips in an attempt to remember her lover's touch. "Not everything," she said solemnly.

-An hour later in the Mayor's Office-

Raven sat behind a large oak desk, she was currently writing out her signature on several important documents and several budget reports.

When a rapping came at her door, "Yes, Sheila?" she questioned.

A young blonde woman's head peeked into the room, "Ms. Darkholme your children are here to see you."

Raven smiled, "Send Lance and the boys in," she said a bit of glee apparent in her voice.

Sheila shook her head, "It's not Lance or the boys, it's Wanda and two other kids," she explained.

Raven thought for a second, "Let them in," she said slightly disappointed. Her eyes quickly shot open as Wanda, Kurt and Anna walked into her office. After a few seconds of silence, Raven regained her composure. She quickly stacked her remaining paperwork and slid it into a drawer. She then eyed each of the teens that were currently occupying her office, "I take it you know."

Anna slammed her hands on the desk, sending several cracks throughout the sturdy piece of oak, "Ah knew, ya knew."

Raven scoffed, "Of course I knew, he's my son," she eyed the desk then her daughter, "You know scare tactics won't work on me, Anna Marie," Anna took a step back.

Wanda stepped forward, "Why didn't you ever tell him?" she questioned, hurt dripping from her words.

Raven sat back into her chair, "I didn't know he survived the fire…" she turned the chair to face the window, "When Magnus brought him here, I knew it was him almost immediately," she smiled, "He has his mother's eyes."

Kurt sat in one of the chairs, "Zat still doesn't explain why you didn't tell him… us."

Raven sighed and turned to face her children, "I tried to help you and your sister, but you ended up hating me," Anna glared at her, "I thought if I simply 'acted' as a surrogate mother, and kept a healthy distance between us, that we could function properly in life," She smiled at her son's host body, "He obviously didn't need me. He found good friends, a place to stay, and a purpose. I couldn't have been happier or more proud of him."

"But then he died," Wanda said barely above a whisper.

Raven stared at the three teens in front of her, "Let me speak to him," she said it as a request instead of a demand.

St. John leaned forward, "Well… mom… dad?" he questioned. He paused for several minutes allowing the occupants of the room to think about what he would do. For as we all know St. John is as famous for his sanity as Todd is for his hygiene… or lack there of. Would he try to fight? Would he burn the whole building to the ground? Or… "Hi," he said with a teary eyed grin, "It's real noihce to meet you."

No anger, no hostility, no regret; just a boy looking at his mother.

Raven smiled, "It's nice to meet you too St. John… son."

-An hour later-

After revealing the truth to her children, Raven decided her mayoral duties were done for the day. After clocking out early she proposed to take her children out for an early dinner. Naturally Kurt and Anna refused; rather Anna grabbed Kurt by the tail away from the invitation. So, Raven and Wanda went to eat without the X-children.

Anna walked down the stair to the sidewalk, "Anna Vait, why couldn't ve eat vith mother?" Kurt questioned as his stomach growled.

Anna spun around and glared at him, "Ah'm not sure she's tellin' us the whole truth just yet, there has to be more," she declared.

"Well you're not getting any answers today," Both teens spun around to see Lance and the rest of the Brotherhood boys standing next to the stoop.

Anna glared at the boys, "Whah are ya here Lance?" she took a fighting position.

Lance shrugged, "Boss lady called, said she wanted her kids escorted to the mansion."

Anna rolled her eyes; "We don't need ya and the rest of the loser-hood to escort us anywhere."

"That so?" Lance chuckled, "Well you see Mystique gave us a job to do, and contrary to popular belief we follow through with our jobs," he took a step forward, "But! Freddy's still pretty sore about you throwing Wolverine-Light at him, kinda ruined his day," He crossed his arms, "Hate to sound like a cliché but we can do this the east way or the hard way."

Freddy punched his open palm, "Please pick the hard way."

Kurt stepped forward, "Aren't you guys late for robbing a gas station?" he questioned, a slight smirk on his face.

"Hey yo, that's defamation of character," Todd leapt in front of him, "I feel the itch to sue," he said mere inches from his face, "Course strangling' you with your own tail sounds fun too."

"Kurt, get away from that boy!" Anna exclaimed, "Ya know he's got fleas, and ya're ninety percent fur," he hands were now firmly planted on her hips.

Pietro put himself in between the southern belle and his green friend, "Why don't you both shut up and let us do our job?"

Anna glared at the speedster, "We don't need ya," she grabbed onto Kurt's arm, "Let's go," and with a 'BAMF' they were gone.

Pietro sighed, "I'll meet you guys at home," he then sped off into the distance.


	11. Brotherhood Bloopers

-A few days later at the Brotherhood Boarding House-

Regan sat on her husband's armchair, flipping through various channels on the television. Everyone once in a while she would cast a worried glance to the window. The boys were late; she would frequently be home before them. But this was unprecedented, it was almost dinnertime for crying out loud, and when have you ever heard of a member of the Brotherhood being late for dinner? I rest my case.

To Regan's delight the phone rang. She picked it up, "Hello, Darkholme residence," she said cheerfully, "Oh hi Edna," she frowned, "They did what!" she exclaimed, "All of them?" she listened intently, "Even Wanda?" she rolled her eyes, "I'll be there in twenty minutes," she hung up the phone grabbed her keys and made her way to the jeep.

-About twenty minutes later-

Regan walked into the Emergency Room of the hospital. She passed bleeding, broken, and dying bodies. She made her way to the counter, and looked around. She smiled as she saw who she was looking for.

"Edna," she said softly, "Where are they?"

Edna smiled back at her, "Right this way Mrs. Alvers," she led her through some double doors and down a hall.

"I'll be a widow if this keeps up," she said as she got to the door of a private room.

Edna started walking away; "If you need anything…" she trailed off.

Regan shook her head, "I know where everything us, thanks for your help."

Edna smiled and walked back down the hall to make her rounds.

Regan walked into the room and examined her husband and his friends, "I should have stayed in Vegas."

Lance's had his shirt off and his shoulder was heavily bandaged. Pietro's arms were bandaged from his fingertips all the way up to his biceps. Wanda had gauze wrapped around her head. Freddy's index finger was the only part of his body that seemed to be injured, for it had an ordinary Band-Aid on it.

She eyed Todd more closely, "What happened to you?"

He stuck out his tongue, which was now wrapped in bandages.

Regan sighed, "What happened?"

Wanda continued her glare, "Those idiots blew up the chemistry lab!"

"Again?" Regan looked at her husband, "What did you do this time?"

Lance gave her the Patented Brotherhood Smile of Innocence; "We were making our own racing fuel in class…"

"Lance, isn't that against the rules?" Regan questioned.

"Maybe a little," Lance chuckled, "I think we used too much alcohol."

"You think?" Regan said sarcastically, "Well, I think I married an idiot, and that said idiot has a bunch of dumbass friends," she looked to Wanda, "No offense."

Wanda smile, "None taken Sheila!" St. John exclaimed.

Lance got up, "Come on, Wanda's eyebrows will grow back, and the skin on Pietro's arms is already starting to grow back. Freddy's finger is fine. Todd's tongue will be good as new in a few days, and they pulled all the shrapnel out of my shoulder. We're gonna be fine."

Regan smirked, "Not when Raven finds out."

-An hour later-

Edna watched as the young blonde mutant helped her comrades into the jeep. It would be a tight squeeze, and the ride home would be most uncomfortable.

"Why do we help those freaks so much?" questioned an intern.

Edna whirled around, "Listen here Joy, those 'freaks' are good kids. They saved the city, and the world. What were you doing when those demons were running around?" she eyed the intern more harshly, "That's right hiding in the morgue."

Another nurse walked into the situation, "You have to admit that they're a bit off though."

Edna nodded, "Hey Ashley, remember when they tried to build their own go-cart?"

Joy looked at the head nurse for a moment, "It didn't work?"

Edna shook her head, "It worked just fine. They just forgot to install brakes."

"That poor St. John boy broke both of his legs." Ashley let out a laugh, "Remember when Pietro dared Todd to ride down the banister in a laundry basket?"

Joy looked at the woman in shock, "What happened to him?" she questioned.

Edna smirked, "I thought you didn't like the 'freaks,' Joy," Joy blushed, "Well, Todd was fine, but I can't say the same for the Lance."

"Todd flew off the banister and into Lance, dislocating every joint in his right arm," Ashley continued with a smile.

"Oh, remember when it snowed? They took that homemade sled, which turned out to be two skis and a piece of plywood, up to Gun-barrel ridge," Edna laughed, "They went down that hill so fast, that Officer Sanchez clocked them doing eighty," she laughed more uncontrollably, "That is until they hit the cow!"

"They hit a cow!" Joy exclaimed.

"Oh yeah," Edna nodded, "The cow was fine, but Freddy got his head stuck in a gopher hole!"

Ashley shook her head, still laughing, "That's nothing compared to when Todd got his tongue caught in the blender."

Joy let out a snicker, "He showed up here with the blender?"

"Of course," Ashley smirked, "Turned out, he was trying to get a piece of fruit that was stuck at the bottom."

Joy laughed, "How did you finally get it out?"

Ashley's face turned red because she was laughing so hard, "He was holding on to the apple!"

Joy looked at the two older nurses, "What about the white-haired one?"

"Pietro?" Edna questioned, "Well every one knows that boy is the biggest flirt in the world," she chuckled, "One of his girlfriends finally got fed up with him and super glued his penis to his stomach," the other two nurse burst into laughter as well.

After a few more minutes of laughter Joy finally asked the question you're all wondering about, "What about the angry girl?"

"Wanda always seems…" Ashley started, but trailed off.

"She's always in the middle of all of their shenanigans," Edna cleared her throat; "She's in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Ashley started counting on her fingers, "She fell down the stairs averting her gaze when Todd walked out of his room naked, she got a concussion when Pietro was carrying her and slammed her head into the door, broke her nose when she was chasing her brother and ran into Lance's flawless body, she burned her chest when her bra caught fire when St. John tossed a flaming pinecone over his shoulder, and she had to get her stomach pumped when she ate Freddy's shaving cream… he was shaving his head in the sink and cleaned the razor in a cup of water."

Joy shook her head, "Poor girl."

Ashley smiled, "That's not to say that she didn't personally send all five of them here at one point or another."

Edna chuckled, "Remember when they sold her diary on the Internet and she threw all five of them out of the same window?" the nurses had one final loud and hardy laugh.

-The very next day at the Boarding House-

The boys sat on the couch as they usually do, watching the television that was considered a valued member of the team.

Lance, Freddy, Pietro, and Todd are the original Brotherhood boys, Raven Darkholme's elite squad. They may not be the best but dammit no one can steal your stuff better than these guys.

The doorbell began excessively ringing, Lance rolled his eyes and walked to the door. He opened and eyed the man in the business suit, "Can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm with the Rand Corporation," the Suit stuck out his hand, but Lance simply crossed his arms, "Is this the Brotherhood Protection agency?" Lance nodded, "I want to hire you boys to enter a Martial Arts Tournament being held in exactly eight days."

Lance blinked, "We don't know karate."

The Suit smiled, "That's okay, it's a mixed tournament so all you have to do is claim you're a street fighter."

Lance peeked an eyebrow, "I am a street fighter."

"Oh…" the Suit trailed off.

Lance glared at the Suit, "What? You don't think a street fighter could beat some guy that knows kung-fu?"

"It's not that," the Suit said, his hands raised in surrender, "You just have to understand that these men and woman, are practically masters of their art form."

"Come on Lance let's take the job," Lance turned around to see Freddy and the other boys, "Been meaning to expand my ass kicking resume."

Pietro started unwrapping the bandages from his arms, "Yeah Lance, let's show these guys what a bunch of street fighting punks can do," he said with a smirk, "And if we make a profit in the meantime, so be it."

Todd stepped forward, "But I know kung-fu."

Lance turned back to the man in the suit, "How much are we talking about?"

"Ten thousand each," the man in the suit answered, "If you decide to enter. All I want you to do is beat a contestant known as the Iron Fist. After that, winning the tournament is entirely up to you."

Lance peeked an eyebrow in interest, "How much if we beat the Iron Fist?"

"Fifty thousand dollars," the boys gasped, "Each," Freddy, Pietro, and Todd hit the ground in shock.

Lance's hand shot out and grabbed the Suit's hand, shaking it vigorously, "You got a deal mister!"

The Suit handed him a briefcase, and turned to walk back to his limo. The Suit got into limo and sat next to a teen wearing a yellow bandana that covered his eyes and green gi, "Fifty thousand dollars each, boss?" the Suit asked.

The teen in the green gi chuckled, "They're the toughest guys in town, I'm sure that each of them will enter the tournament. But they'll never beat me or my iron fists," his hands began to glow with a slight yellow tint.

-Meanwhile inside the Boarding House-

Lance looked his team over, it was true the only martial artist among them was Todd, but even his training was poor in comparison to what they would be facing.

Lance nodded, "Regan, Mystique!" he called out, and after several second all three females were now in front of him, "You're all on Toad duty; he has six days to train and one to rest."

Raven smirked at him, "Come Todd, we start now."

"Come on yo, why do I have to do this!" he exclaimed being drug by his legs.

"You're a victim of your own success," Lance called out, "You're our only martial arts guy!" he then turned his attention to Freddy and Pietro, "I don't care what you guys do just be ready for the tournament," they nodded.

"Where are you going?" Freddy questioned.

Lance opened the door, "To get a tire."


	12. The Iron Fist

-Seven days later at Lunch-

Wanda sat at the lunch table with her comrades. She eyed each one for a moment. Beginning with Todd, he was currently asleep on his sandwich. She then turned to Lance, who was having great difficulty lifting his arms. Third up was her brother; Pietro was currently trying to will a potato chip into his mouth. Last she cast her gaze at Freddy, he was struggling with a fork as his hands were wrapped in tape.

Wanda brought her fork to her mouth, "So… what have you guys been doing this week?"

Lance was the first to answer, "I wake up every morning at dawn tie some ropes around my shoulders and drag a bunch of tires around the neighbor hood for my morning run."

Freddy finally unwrapped his hands, "Mystique is teaching me Iron Palm and Iron Shirt techniques," his hands looked smooth and youthful, "She says with my strength and this technique, we'll win in the first round."

Pietro smiled small bags under his eyes, "I've been working on my punch for seven days straight with Karima," he almost dozed off, "Think I'm getting the hang of it," his head collapsed onto the table.

The sudden impact woke up Todd, "No more!" he exclaimed before returning to his lettuce filled pillow.

"We should do some training too Sheila," St. John exclaimed.

Wanda rolled her eyes, "We do enough training, and it's going to start snowing soon," she looked at Lance, "Where is this tournament taking place?"

Lance finally willed his arm to his vest pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, "At the Rand Corporation, in New York City."

"Where'd you foihnd that mate?" St. John questioned.

"It was with the money," Lance explained.

Wanda peeked an eyebrow, "Are you sure you idiots are going to be ready to fight tomorrow?"

Lance smirked, "What do you think?"

Wanda scoffed, "I think that it's going to be fun watching a bunch of martial artists throw you around," she said with a chuckle.

-The next day at the Rand Corporation-

From Deuce the Devil Dog to Raven Darkholme the entire Brotherhood faction was there. They made there way into the large stadium carrying gym bags full of clothes and water bottles. The gathered mutants were awe struck as they looked around, the arena was impressive, rows of chairs were all around them and went on for two stories, and in the dead center stood a ring, thirty by thirty.

As the entered the Suit walked up to them, "Boys you made it," he said with a smile, "Come with me, you don't want to be seen coming in through the audience entrance. The locker room's this way," he ushered them off to the side. He held up his hand stopping the four Brotherhood women, "I'm sorry only athletes and their managers are allowed beyond this point."

Lance pulled him aside, "They are our managers."

The Suit smiled, "Great lets go."

-Some time later-

After changing in the locker room, and about an hour of opening ceremonies, the tournament was laid out for the boys.

"There are eight contestants. This will be an elimination style tournament; one loss and you're out. Wins are simple, tap-out, ring-out, or rendering your opponent unconscious. Matches will last until a clear winner can be decided," The Announcer looked at the competitors, "Remember, this is a tournament for charity, and you each are representing the Rand Corporation, be on your best behavior and have a good time."

The crowd cheered.

The announcer stuck his hand out to the left, "In this corner wearing the green gi representing K'un Lun's martial arts, from New York City, weighing in at one-hundred and sixty-five pounds, the Immortal Iron Fist!" the crowd cheered and the Announcer pointed to the other side of the ring, "And in this corner wearing the black leotard, representing American Wrestling, from Lubbock Texas, weighing in at three-hundred and fifty pounds, the Immovable Blob!" the crowd cheered on last time, "Fight!"

Iron Fist leaped forward with a high kick and was shocked when his foot simply bounced off of Freddy.

"Oh man we lucked out with Freddy fighting first yo, he's gonna cream him!" Todd exclaimed.

Lance narrowed his eyes, "I wouldn't count on it. That guy hired us for reason, Iron Fist might have a trick up his sleeve."

Freddy reached into the ground with his gravitational powers rendering the Iron Fists assault useless, "Come on Fisty no one moves the Blob!" He palm thrust the ground knocking Iron Fist off balance.

The Iron Fist smirked, as his hands began to glow with an intense yellow, "What happens when you're not on the ground?" he leapt up to Freddy and landed just short of a punch. He ducked down and struck the ground at Freddy's feet with his glowing fist. What came next shocked everyone in the arena. The ground began to crumble and Freddy was sent into the air. Then, with a quick glowing elbow he was sent flying outside of the ring.

"Ring-out! Winner, Iron Fist," the Announcer exclaimed raising Iron Fist's arm in victory. The crowd roared at the awesome fight.

Freddy got up and dusted himself off. He then walked to where his teammates were. The Brotherhood women and Deuce were occupying the bench while the boys were honor bound to sit on the floor. He sat down next to Todd, and crossed his legs. He put a hand on his stomach, "Never been hit that hard in my life."

Pietro, Lance, and Todd made quick work of their opponents in the first round, and there was now a small break before the second round.

Lance looked up to Raven, "What do you know about the owner of this company?"

Raven shook her head, "Not much, all I know is that he's no older than any of you."

"Will the next competitors please enter the ring?" the Announcer requested. Pietro removed his robe and in a flash he was now in the ring. He introduced Iron Fist first then Pietro, "And in this corner wearing the navy blue trunks, representing Boxing, from New York City, weighing in at one-hundred and fifty-five pounds, Quicksilver!" the crowd cheered but it was obvious that Iron Fist was the heavy favorite, "Fight!"

Pietro immediately began speeding around the ring, invisible to the naked eye, "Can't hit what you can't see," his voice seemed to come from every direction at once.

Iron Fist closed his eyes, and began to concentrate. He then kicked into the air. For a moment it looked like a random action, until Pietro materialized in front of him, his head thrown back.

Pietro hit the ground and rolled away, "No more playing," he shot to his feet and his right arm began to vibrate and expand, "Too bad for you I've been practicing," then his left began expanding as well.

Iron Fist smirked, "Muscle expansion, it's not strength just raw attack power," his hands began glowing again, and they leapt at each other; right fist met right fist.

Both teens appeared evenly matched, until Pietro noticed he was being pushed back, "What the hell?"

Iron Fist smirked, "I already told you, your punch is just pure destructive force, eventually it will run out of steam," his hand began glowing more intensely, "Mine can't!"

In a bright flash Pietro was sent flying out of the ring, "Ring-out! Winner, Iron Fist!"

Again Lance and Todd had little trouble in their bouts, and they were rewarded with another break.

The Suit made his way to the boys, "I hired you to beat him, what are you doing?"

The boys sat in a circle ignoring him, "All right, I learned that he has powers and that they're energy based," Freddy explained.

"He can up his power output at anytime," Pietro added, shaking his injured hand.

"I must have stared at him for twenty seconds, he's got no weaknesses in his stance," Raven said.

"You… you planned this? So you could study him?" the Suit asked.

"Will the next contestants please enter the ring?" the Announcer called out.

Lance got up, "Not like we aren't trying to win, but if we can't we're giving everything we learned to our only real martial artist."

As Lance entered the ring the Announcer had just finished introducing Iron Fist, he extended his hand towards Lance, "And in this corner weighing in at one-hundred and eighty-five pounds, wearing the denim jeans and black tank top, representing Street Fighting, from Chicago Illinois, the Avalanche!"

The crowd cheered but Lance didn't care he just had one thing on his mind. He shot forward and with a savage haymaker, punched Iron Fist in the mouth.

"Avalanche is disquali…" Iron fist shook his head and took a fighting stance. The Announcer shrugged, "Fight!"

"That was pretty low," Iron fist shot forward with a punch of his own.

Lance caught it and jabbed him in the gut several times, "You come here to talk or fight?" he finished his sentence with a knee to the chin, "Come on, no earth-powers and no hand glowing, just you and me, my fist and your face."

Iron Fist smirked and dove for him, Lance side stepped it but was surprised when a foot made contact with his side.

"Come here ninja-boy," the fight went on like that for a while, blood, bruises, and gashes decorated their bodies.

"You have the will of a warrior," Iron Fists breathed out.

"No," Lance smiled, "I'm just a punk that hates to lose!" he leapt forward.

"That is regrettable," with one last round house kick connecting to the base of Lance's skull it was over.

The Announcer lifted Lance's hand three times; and three times it fell limply.

The suit shook his head, "So what did you learn that time?"

Todd smiled as he got up for his match, "That he's human."


	13. Mind Over John

**A/N:** My Brothers and Sisters… no I haven't been drinking… much. I really liked writing this story for you guys, and I hope you've enjoyed reading it. Anyways, here's the last chapter of 'Angel on Fire,' it details Todd's fight, so enjoy.

-One fight, and one break later-

Iron Fist was doing some light stretching in the ring. While the Brotherhood were sitting around their bench.

Regan was currently sitting on her husband's chest slapping the holy hell out of him, "Lance wake up!" she exclaimed with each slap.

Lance finally jolted up, "What happened?"

"That raisin you call brain," she paused, "He knocked it loose," she pointed to Iron Fist.

"Oh," Lance continued to lie on the floor, "Todd, you learn anything?" Todd nodded, and Lance smiled, "Kick his ass."

"Lance, Todd's over there," She pointed to his left.

"Then who the hell was I talking to?" he questioned in anger. Deuce licked his face.

"Deuce," Wanda chuckled, "He really appreciated the pep-talk though."

"Will the final contestants please enter the ring?" the announcer called out. Todd leapt into the ring. He introduced Iron Fist, then directed his attention to Todd, "In this corner wearing the white gi, representing Northern Shaolin Kung-fu, from Bayville New York, weighing in at one-hundred and forty-six pounds, the Terrible Toad!" the crowd cheered, "Fight!"

Both teens took fighting positions. They slowly circled each other.

Iron Fist's hands began to glow, "Northern Shaolin?" he inched his way closer to Todd, "You're a kicker." 

"You could say that yo," he leapt forward into a handstand, planting his hands he began to spin powerful kicks out to the other teen.

Iron Fist narrowly avoided each kick, "He's got a longer reach than I do," he punched the ground, like in his bout with Freddy, "Gotcha!" he exclaimed.

Todd leapt off the ruble with an uncharacteristic grace. He landed in front of Iron Fist and engaged in a small hand-to-hand exchange, "You're pretty fast."

"Thanks," he began increasing his pace and was actually surprised when Todd matched his speed.

"It ain't that easy yo," he flicked out his tongue.

"Gross!" it made contact with Fist's chest sending him back a few feet, "Damn!" he exclaimed.

Todd fell into a steady Rythym, punch, kick, punch, and tongue. Iron Fist was slowly being overpowered, until his hands stopped glowing.

Iron fist reached out and caught Todd's foot, "You're right, it's not that easy," he dropped to the ground and swept Todd's leg out from under him.

Todd hit the ground but pushed off with his arms into the air, but Iron Fist leapt into the air with an equal amount of agility, "What?"

Todd tongued, Iron fist Blocked. Iron Fist kicked, Todd blocked. Todd punched, Iron fist blocked. This exchange continued until they hit the ground, and Todd rolled away.

Iron Fist smirked, "Internalizing the Iron Fist, ups my physical abilities." He leapt forward catching Todd's hands for a battle of brute strength.

"Wow, yo, you're pretty strong," Todd smirked, "But I'm still stronger," he began pushing back, thoroughly shocking the crowd, well maybe not the Brotherhood.

Iron Fist was feeling the pressure. He stopped focusing his power and his foot began to glow. He kicked at Todd with several different styles of kicks pushing Todd backwards. Todd did a back flip and noticed too late that he had just flipped out of the ring.

"Bye," Iron Fist said with a smile.

It all seemed to be happening in slow motion, until Todd's tongue shot out of his mouth, and wrapped around Iron Fist's arm. Knowing Todd's plan, he was forced to pull him to safety.

"Clever," Iron Fist took another stance, "Let's end this."

Todd leapt to his feet and looked around the stadium. He could swear that he saw a few X-Men in the crowd, but right now he could care less. Then, he looked at the judge's table and looked at the trophy that was almost as tall as he was, it was a brilliant gold plated piece. He looked at the other competitors, he was surprised that the ones he had defeated actually showed respect, instead of the contempt he would have expected. He then looked towards his brothers, each one was cheering him on, not because of the money they would win, but because they actually cared about his success and happiness. Finally, he looked to his current opponent, the Immortal Iron Fist, and smiled.

He crouched down into his classic Toad position, "Win or lose it don't really matter, yo."

Iron Fist peeked an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

He looked Iron Fist dead in the eyes, "It doesn't matter, if I lose I still got my brothers, and you can't take that away from me," he looked to the side at the impressive trophy, "Then again…" he leapt straight at the Iron Fist, and flicked out his tongue.

-Several hours later at the Boarding House-

Todd was soaking his bruised and aching muscles in the bathtub, his head was resting on the rim while a wet rag covered his eyes.

Steam rose from the tub signaling that the water was at a high temperature, but it didn't seem to bother the young amphibian.

A knock came at the door, followed by Lance's voice, "Hey, Todd we got something to show you. We'll be in your room."

Todd grabbed the rag and tossed it into the sink, he pulled the bath plug and grabbed his towel.

-A few minutes later-

Todd walked out of the bathroom, only wearing his torn blue jeans and sneakers. He ran a hand through his short hair and threw his shirt over his shoulder. He walked down the hall, and to his room. He opened the door and flipped on the light switch.

"Surprise!" was yelled at him and he disappeared.

"Oih told you not to surpoihse him," St. John said.

Suddenly, Todd's head peeked down from the top of the doorframe, "Surprise?" he questioned as he dropped to the floor.

The entire Brotherhood was gathered in Todd's room. It was scarcely furnished a nylon hammock hung from his ceiling, a dresser in the corner various books laying around, and…

"You guys built a stand for my trophy?" Todd asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Well Lance built it, but we're all very proud of you," Raven said a genuine smile on her face.

"Thanks," he leapt at them, naturally the Brotherhood women avoided it, but the Brotherhood boys were more than willing to engage in a good ole fashioned Brotherhood fistfight of happiness.

Karima peeked an eyebrow, "Is that normal?" she questioned in confusion.

Wanda sighed, "You'll learn that that word no longer applies to them."

Regan nodded in agreement, "Although, we're still debating a new word for 'weird.' Any ideas?"

"That?" Karima pointed at the boys.

Raven, Regan, and Wanda looked at the boys. Then all four women cocked their heads to the left, "No, there's no word for that," Raven said a bewildered look on her face, "And I don't even think I'm old enough to watch that."

-Meanwhile at the Rand Corporation-

Young Daniel Rand was sitting in his leather chair behind his desk signing a few documents, when the Suit walked into the office.

The Suit walked up to the desk and sat in one of the chairs, "Did you enjoy yourself?"

Daniel smiled, "Of course, they were all worthy opponents," he put his pen down, "People like me never really get a chance to cut loose."

"People like you?" the suit questioned, "There are others?"

"Yeah," Daniel nodded, "And when someone like me fights people like the Brotherhood, good strong fighters, people are more willing to donate," he leaned back in his chair.

The Suit stood up to leave, "Would you fight them again?"

"Me? Of course not," Daniel reached into his drawer and pulled out a familiar yellow bandana and tied it around his head, "But the Immortal Iron Fist is always looking for worthy opponents."

-The next day in Wanda's mind-

Wanda looked around the massive castle that represented her mind. She walked past a chamber that held her subconscious; then she passed a room that held her emotions.

After what seemed to be several hours of strenuous searching, she finally found the room she was looking for, the hall of memories. She walked past rooms that represented her childhood, various school subjects, and typical feminine things that no man should ever have to see. She walked toward the door at the very end of the hall and pushed it open.

She crossed her arms and leaned against the door, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she questioned.

St. John looked up from a pile of magazines, and held out a centerfold of Jean, "Just lookin' through your memories of the first toihme you and Jean…" he winked at her, then looked back at the magazine, "Oih had no oihdea the Sheila was so flexible," he let out a wolf whistle.

Wanda's face went red, "Get out of my memories you penguin eating jackass!" she leapt at the Aussie pinning him to the floor.

"Oih can't help it Sheila, oih miss 'Mara. Not loihke oih have a body to go shag her," an evil glint shown in his eye, "Unless… You're a lesbian Sheila. Help me out! Let me use your body!" he exclaimed with a big toothy grin.

"Oh no, I am not going to help you nail your girlfriend!" she yelled in anger.

St. John smirked, "Guess oih'll just have to beat you back," he let out an Acolyte cackle and disappeared.

"No you don't!" she exclaimed as she disappeared.

-Wanda's room-

Wanda's eyes fluttered, and darted around the room. After a few seconds of assessment they finally rested on her hands. Her left held the phone, while the right furiously dialed a number.

"Dammit John!" she exclaimed as she removed her right from the keypad, "I am not helping you get laid!"

St. John put the phone next to his ear, "Yes you are Sheila, you loihke women, you'll love moih 'Mara!" he yelled right back at her; "She does this thing with her tongue…" he trailed off.

"What thing?" she questioned, then shook her head, "Never mind! Get your hand off of that phone!"

"Hello?" a voice called out from the receiver.

"'Mara! Oih…" Wanda covered her mouth.

"Amara you have to listen to me," Wanda's voice came swiftly, "By now you know john's back…"

Amara cut her off, "My Johnny is back!" she exclaimed.

"Okay," she said slowly, "Now you know John is back. Long story short, he's stuck in my mind, and he kinda wants…"

St. John cut her off, "'Mara oih love ya Sheila! Wanda said it was okay to use her body for a good shaggin'!"

Both women yelled, "What!" in unison.

"I am not sleeping with Amara!" Wanda exclaimed.

"Why what's wrong with me?" Amara questioned slightly offended.

"What?" Wanda asked, "I just mean, that I'm in a committed relationship with Jean and I'm not cheating on her."

"Three way!" St. John proposed drool escaping the side of his mouth.

"Shut up!" the girls yelled in unison.

"Best thing I've ever seen yo," Wanda turned around to see the Brotherhood boys standing at her door. The other boys nodded in agreement.

"What are you idiots staring at?" Wanda asked, her cheeks tinged red with embarrassment.

Pietro peeked an eyebrow, "I think we're watching a love rectangle with only three bodies," Pietro made a triangle with his fingers.

"Come on Wanda oih miss moih 'Mara," St. John whined.

"I guess we could go on dates," Amara's voice came from the receiver.

"Don't make me play the paradoihse card," St. John did the wounded puppy eyes, although they're kinda useless since Wanda can't see them at all.

"Fine! We'll go on a freaking date!" she exclaimed. St. John and Amara cheered, "But you keep your hands to yourself!"

"Okay Sheila, you got moih word," St. John said with a smile.

"Not you. Her!" she yelled into the receiver.

"No problem, I promise," Amara said, but what they couldn't see was her fingers crossed behind her back.

Lance shook his head, "Weirdest damn thing I've ever seen, and I saw a mummy scrub his three thousand year old boxers on a rock in the backyard," he walked off down the hall.

"Could be worse Lance," Freddy walked behind him, "They coulda just did it in the back of your car."

"Hey! Was that a jab at me?" Pietro questioned.

"No of course not," Todd said sarcastically.

"But I still can't get the smell of tacos out of the backseat," Lance's voice was faint.

"What kind of guy would I be if I didn't buy Anna dinner?" Pietro said in protest.

"A gentlemen?" Todd's laugh echoed down the hall followed by a loud 'smack,' "Owe! What the hell was that for!"

"For opening my eyes to the cold bitter truth!" Pietro exclaimed.

Wanda's eye blinked in shock, "So, is Saturday good for you?"

**A/N:** As always, I hope I've answered most of your questions, but I must raise a new one. What happened to St. John's sword? Well maybe Lance's father knows. See you next time Kiddies, I'm going to take a small break but I'll be back with more.


End file.
